Fox's flower
by Jaxofdeth1
Summary: After waking up one morning and the fox presenting Naruto with his only approved mate Naruto decides to go for her. Rated M for future lemons. What will happen when a cold war gets hot again?
1. Chapter 1 Fox's Identity

**I Do Not Own Naruto if I did then Pain wouldn't have killed Jiriaya**

**"blah"** demon talking

"blah" normal characters

'blah' Normal Character thought

**'blah'** Demon thought

Naruto woke up just another day, he looked around his room and realized he was in a sewer with a cage.

**"Morning Kit."**

"Morning Kyuubi, what has you in a good mood?"

**"Well I figured out a perfect mate for you."**

"Really, who is it." Naruto asked, the excitement evident in his voice. He was tired of going on dates with people and the demon fox sealed within telling him they aren't right.

**"Well you know her well, she is in Konoha and her father is Inochi."** Naruto stopped immediately having conflicting emotions on what the fox said,

" You think Ino is my perfect match? She hated me up until 3 years ago after we came back from training with Jiraiya-sensei."

** "But we have beat many of the Akatsuki and everyone worships you now and even ask Jiraiya he would agree with this match."**

"Fine I will." With that the Blonde Sage of Foxes walked into his closet grabbed his headband and jounin vest and walked out his door. On the way to find Jiraiya his stomach let forth its displeasure and the blonde decided to get some breakfast first. He ran to Ichiraku's. "Hey Ayame where is your dad?" "Well Naruto-sama he is out of town at the Suna stand."

"Dammit Gaara you're stealing my ramen cook."

"Naruto-sama I have your order ready."

"Thank you Ayame, how did you know...never mind." She looked at his face realizing how stupid a question it was and laughed.

"Naruto you are the most valued customer here it's my job to know your order by heart."

Just as the blonde was about to reply a messenger hawk came down and landed on his shoulder and bite his ear.

"Ow! Hey fucker, what's the big idea?" Kyuubi then decided to state the obvious,

**" You have another mission kit."**

"You know Kyuubi when I said what's the big idea I was being sarcastic?"

**"Just look at the mission."**Naruto then decided to remove the message from the hawk and with a screech the hawk was back in the air.

"Well Kyuubi looks like its another mission for The Fox." With that Naruto paid for his Ramen and ran home to get his ANBU gear. 'So much for a day off Granny.'

010101010101010101

In the Hokage Tower Tsunade heard as Ino entered in her ANBU gear with Sakura and Kiba in tow. "You summoned us Hokage?"

" Yes I want you to go with Lee's team and track down this possible Akatsuki team."

"Is there another team going?"

"No, The Fox will be joining you with a team from Suna lead by Raccoon." Just as the the ANBU members turned Naruto walked in the room.

"Hey Granny." Kiba perked up and greeted his long time friend.

"Hey Naruto when did you get back to the village?"

"Yesterday but I had to meet with Granny and Jiraiya for a debrief about last mission." At this moment Kyuubi pointed out to Naruto who else was in the room. "Hey Ino-chan."Ino's stomach did a flip when she realized her longtime crush acknowledged her. True to her ANBU training though nothing was displayed outside of her mind.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Everyone paused at this why did she call him Naruto-kun. Sakura was the first to recover,

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura-sama!" The hokage then declared everyone but Naruto to leave. Her motherly instincts feed by curiosity lead her to ask a simple question,

"So you want to get with Ino, brat?" Naruto felt his face flush. "Naruto I asked you a Question."

"Yes baa-chan She is beautiful and she's tough and I can trust her. She knows me better than most ANBU even if they only know me as The Fox." 'Boy Gaara is gonna have fun with this when the team tells him. Too bad no one knows that I'm The Fox and he's Raccoon." Naruto thought to himself.

"Well Naruto just a tip of advice girls like Ino like flowers and guys who go out there way to show they care."

"What should I do?"

"Go see Ino before she leaves and talk to Inoichi-san to see if it is okay to date his daughter."

Naruto ran to the Yamanaka complex. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Ino. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he smiled at her.

"Hey Ino-chan is your dad around?"

She nodded her head gaining back her normal level headness. "Yeah he is outback."

"Thanks Ino-chan, do you need help packing?"

"For what?" Her mind began to run rampant. 'What do I need help to pack for. Is he going to ask me to move in we aren't even together. Is that why he wants to talk to Daddy? I hope Daddy says yes.'

"For your mission."

"Huh? Oh yeah my mission. No I think i have everything." She felt a blush coming before she made some excuse about having to go use the facilities and ran before he could see her blush. 'He is so dreamy!' As she entered the bathroom she looked in the mirror. 'Come on Yamanaka you are a strong and proud Kunoichi! Why are you getting so unlike yourself over a boy? Because he is tan, tall, and handsome?' Her mind screamed a reply. 'YES THAT IS EXACTLY WHY!' She heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ino honey are you okay in there?"

"Yes Mother, I am fine I will be right out." Ino opened the door to she her mother standing there.

"Ino did you see that wonderful hunk of man talking to your father?"

"Yes mother that's Naruto."

"He is hot Ino I can see why you got over Shikamaru when he walked in those gates."

"Mom Shikamaru dumped me so he could date the wind user from the sand."

"Oh yeah are they married yet?"

"No the ceremony is soon though."

"Make sure to send them a card for me."

"Yes mother."

"Okay sweetie, you should go talk to Naruto."

"Okay mom I will."

**1010101010101010101010101101 01001010101**

So everyone how was this this is my first attempt at fanfiction and I plan on trying to take this up until right before Naruto battles Pain. Obviously this is a Naruto x Ino pairing but i think i will add other couples like Kiba x Sakura or whatever you suggest. Please review it and leave what couples you want Naruto and Ino are the only one that is solid.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto's truth

Chapter 2  
"blah" speech  
'Blah' thought  
Bold demons

0202020202020202  
After a short meeting with Lee and Ino, The Fox left. He knew exactly what the other two were saying as he left because everyone does.

"Lee, Who is he?"

"Ino all I know is he is called The Fox and that his flames of youth Burn bright." She almost regretted asking as Lee yelled the last part. "You know Lee I haven't had a single mission with Naruto as ANBU yet, have you?"

"No Ino I haven't but he has to be ANBU he is the youthfullest ninja in the village after the Hokage!" Fox was still outside the door and he chuckled to himself. 'Thanks Lee. If only I could tell you guys the truth. I honestly don't know why I can't, Itachi knew I was The Fox when he tracked me down. So know the entire Akatsuki know why can't you my most precious of people know?'

**"Kit why not talk to the hokage, she will let you tell Ino. All she cares about is you having kits of your own."**

"Stop, I already know that she practically told me in the office to marry Ino after this mission."

**" I still don't understand how the Nara hasn't even figured out who you are."** " It because he is too lazy to attempt to. And he and temari have been busy planning the weeding."

**"Kit look alive Ino is coming. Make sure you make her yours."**

"Stop perverted Fox she probably doesn't even like me."

**" I guarantee that if you ask her on a date with you she will turn into the Hyuuga heir."**

" Oh god I can't live with another hero worship like that she finally moved on don't jinx me."

** " Just take off your mask and ask her kit!**" Kyuubi practically turned back into his old angry self because of his host's obliviousness.

"Calm down Kyuubi, I'll do it." So Naruto took off his mask and waited by the door as Ino and Lee walked out.

"Hey Ino-chan, Sup Lee." Both turned and were surprised to see Naruto. Inner Ino yelled at her to run up and clutch that perfectly sculpted chest and feel those massive arms wrap around her. Her training at hiding her thoughts kicked in.

"Hey Naruto-kun how are you?"Seeing Naruto holding a note that said Sakura is outside Lee hasitly made an excuse to Ino and ran outside.

"So...um...Ino would you like to go on a... um...d-date with m-me?"

Ino's inner voice stopped talking immedialely at those words. Outter Ino just blushed 'Thank god for these masks.

"Actually Naruto-Kun I would love to but.." Before she could finish he answered

"Tonight and tomorrow aren't good I have a mission with some Sand shinobi." She stopped did he just say,

"Sand shinobi?"

"Yeah baa-chan gave me a last minute mission. Ino-chan I have to go though, I'll see you when you get back from your mission if I'm done first."

'How did he know I had a mission and that weird Fox is meeting Lee and I with some sand Shinobi.'

Meanwhile  
"Dammit Fox why did I say that?"

**" Kit you were flustered that she said yes and you kinda just lost it who cares if she realizes your the Fox. There gonna find out eventually."**

"You know what Kyuubi your right who cares if they find out."

THE NEXT DAY AT KONOHA'S GATE  
**"Well kit we have another mission with Gaara how do you feel?"** After a few seconds of silence Kyuubi realized that Naruto was too busy staring at Ino.** 'Well kit you like her and she likes you why do you make it so difficult for yourself?'**

"Ino-chan I have something to tell you." She turned to see to see Naruto,

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I am the ..." He was cut off by Lee shouting about how the Fox was late. Ino turned around to tell him shut up but noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and turned back to see The Fox where Naruto was standing and Naruto walking off towards Suna. She yelled up to him to stop. He turned as she ran up, "What was that Naruto-kun I couldnt hear over Lee."

As he was about to speak Ino's team came up and they all left leaving Naruto with his mouth open. "I am The Fox." His admission fell on no ears.

Ino turned to walk back as Naruto grew closer.

"Naruto-kun, what we you saying?"

"Ino-chan I am The Fox. I am the greatest feared Leaf ANBU hunter ever known I am the vessel for Kyuubi no Kasuma and I am the Fox Sage." She looked at him before she realized what she was doing. She leaned up and pecked his lips.

"What was that for?"

"For saving my life all those times in Mist."

"I couldn't let anyone get my Ino-hime." He stopped realizing what he said. She just looked at him and blushed.

"Naruto-kun I will see you tommorow at camp." She peeked his lips once more and sprinted to catch up to her team. 'Why did I kiss him that second time?' As she rejoined the group Sakura drew up next to her.

"What did Naruto want?"

"He told me he was The Fox and the vessel of Kyuubi no Katsuma. I think I believe him to."

"I always doubted you could kill a demon especially the 9 tails it explains quite a bit about his obsession with foxes. And it explains why he chose to take the Fox contract. I honestly don't know why I never made the connection. Fox Sage and The Fox. How dumb are we?"

"Very dumb."

"So are you going to still try to get with him?"

"Sakura he asked me out last night!" Ino could hide the emotions in her voice. Happiness, Nervousness, Fear and Excitement all battled each other ti be the dominate emotion in her voice.

"I just hope for the two of you that you guys start to date it would be so cute. The Fox and his Flower!"

Ino blushed under her mask and for the second time that day thanked kami for her mask.

"I guess." That was all she could manage to say without giving away to much about her current emotional state.


	3. Chapter 3 Clouds in the distance

**030303030303030303030303  
Skip to Suna**

"Hey Gaara where is Temari and Kankuro?"

"They had a last minute mission so Raccoon and Fox are going in alone."

"So Weasel and Crow bailed?" "Yeah pretty much. Before we leave though you have to meet my girlfriend!" At this statement Naruto's jaw dropped,

"Your what?"

"My girl friend dobe, her name is Fu . She is a jinchuuriki of the 7-tails."

"So you are dating a Jinchuuriki?" "Yes that way she understands the stress of my life what about you dobe the fox pick a mate yet?"

"Yeah she's ANBU and from my class but she doesn't like me."

"Who is it Naruto?"

"Ino."

"Like flower store Ino?"

"That is the one."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yes Kyuubi had me ask her on a date."

"What did she say?"

"She said yes then I kinda said that I'm The Fox."

"So all the sand shinobi know I'm Raccoon. Just tell her tonight."

"Fine, lets get going i can't stand the desert and I'd hate to be here longer than needed."

"Ok besides I want to watch Ino's reaction to your confession. He quickly called over Fu introduced her to Naruto.

"Hello, I am Naruto more widely know as The Fox. I am the Vessel for the 9 tailed Fox hence the name."

"I see so you are the one that killed the Misukage setting me free to wander so I could bump into Gaara?"

"I guess?" The 7 tailed vessel huged him.

"Thank you you are the reason I am happy with Gaara-kun."

"Your welcome."

"Well Gaara-kun NAruto-san I must go on my own mission good bye!" The girl ran and jumped off the wall rolled on landing and disappeared from view as she crested a hill.

"Well she is quite a catch Gaara."

"I know and the sex is great."

"I am sure it is with your tiny Raccoon dick."

"Shut up Raccoons are smarter than a fox!"

"Really the saying is as cunning as a fox not as cunning as a raccoon."

"Oh go fuck yourself." Naruto grinned sensing victory.

With that the two ANBU Jinchuurikis left to meet up with Teams Ino and Lee.

"Lee!, pay attention."

" I was Ino you believe that Naruto is Fox, but Naruto dosen't have a summon. Why would he pick a fox as his ANBU mask?" "I guess because he contains Kyuubi and he might just hide the summon from us. But maybe your right. But I know there's something with Naruto and Fox." Ino hated having to play dumb about Naruto true Identity.

A low ranking member of her team then entered the tent followed by Fox and Raccoon.

"Hey Fox, Hey Raccoon." Both responded with their normal silent nod but something was different about Fox. She could have sworn she was a hint of blue eyes beneath his mask. Raccoon noticed Ino staring at Naruto not comprehending when a cry to arms went up. Raccoon and Fox both snapped into action. Drawing their Katanas they ran from the tent to where the call was sounded and saw the two Akatsuki and sound shinobi together. For the first time in most of the ANBU memories they heard Fox and Raccoon talk and both said the same thing.

"Aw Fuck." They sprung into action as Fox summoned a 6 tailed fox and Raccoon summoned a smaller version of Shukaku. As Ino approached the battlefield with ANBU from the camp all she saw was two ANBU among a massive amount of sound shinobi all of them dead.

Then she saw two more people Both in Black Cloaks with Red Clouds. She watched as they charged at the two ANBU and how both mounted their respective summons and rode to meet the Akatsuki. As they met in the center of the field she heard two names spoken.

Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Then Naruto lifted his mask as Gaara did the same. INo was happy she didn't have to play dumb but scared for Naruto. Naruto and Gaara both then screamed together

"Uchiha and Kisame Leave now and we will let you!"

When the two red clouds didn't leave the two Shinobi dropped from their summons and drew their katanas still red with the blood. As they released their demonic chakra the blood on their swords glowed as if welcoming more onto the blade.

Ino faked a gasp. As everyone realized that her longtime crush was their savior multiple times. She forced herself to say aloud.

"I will deal with this later." God she hated playing dumb.

Sakura smirked knowing what Ino knew by deal with this. Naruto was in for the night of his life. And with that the remaining ANBU took up positions around their teammates and faced the Akatsuki down.

**Well now this is the part of the story where its starts to need the M you will see when Ino "DEALS" with Naruto. Please fav follow and review it so i can make it better for you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sand versus Clouds

CHAPTER 4 Fox's Identity Part 2

The group stared down the pair of Ataksuki members. Naruto without breaking his stare said just loud enough for Ino to hear him,

"Ino-chan you and the other ANBU must leave. Gaara and I are the only reasons they're here. I don't want to have to live with myself if your hurt because of me."

"Naruto-kun, when are you going to learn that I can fight for myself. If they want you baka they will have to go through all of us to get you." With that said the other ANBU voiced there agreement. Naruto turned to her and looked into her eyes pulled her close and whispered into her ear,

"Ino-chan I can't lose you please just leave so I know you are safe." She blushed at his words realizing what he meant, 'He can't lose me and I can't lose him.' Her reply though was different,

"Well I can't lose you baka we have a date when we get back tomorrow."

"Ino-chan please just go." Tears were in his eyes at his last statement. Sensing the situation Lee came over to try to get her to oblige.

"Ino listen to Naruto-sama, we must leave. These ninja have him on edge. If we stay he will be distracted." At these word she flashed back to the multiple times Shikamaru and Choji had saved her in their genin days. With a huff she replied to both

"Fine Lee sound the retreat." As Lee left Ino then turned to Naruto,

"Naruto-kun make it home safe or I will kick your ass."

"I will Ino-hime, I would hate to make such a beautiful women mad and to miss a date with the same in the same week." With that he rejoined Gaara in the stare down.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame looked on with conflicting views.

"Itachi lets get the brat while he is distracted!"

"Kisame if we attack him the Shukaku vessel will easily block us and then it will be us versus him and the Shukaku vessel. That is a fight we may not win."

"Then what do you suppose supreme commander? We let him get ready to fight us then attack?"

"No we take the girl. She obviously means something to him. Distract the two vessels while I go capture her!"

"Whatever but I hope you know you owe me!"

"Whatever Kisame." With that the swordsman drew his blade and charged.

"Naruto-kun?" He turned his head to see Ino removing her mask as she grabbed his face. She quickly pecked his lips , "Come home safe Naruto."

"I will but listen to me, if Gaara comes to find you than you must run to Suna as fast as you can."

"Yes Naruto-kun I promise." 'Just realize Naruto that if Gaara comes to find us without you I will come back her.' Kiba's hand on her shoulder told her it was time to go. She ran off placing her mask on when Kiba turned his head slighty towards her,

"So Ino, You and the Fox." He didn't see her fist until it smashed into his masked face.

"We're just friends Kiba."

Naruto watched her go until Gaara's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Hey Naruto, I know you wanna look at Ino's ass and all but Kisame is charging at us."

"What the fuck Gaara? We are just friends."

"Then how come I'm only Gaara why not Gaara-chan like Ino." "I didn't call her chan!"

"Whatever lets go kick some Ataksuki ass so you can get back to Ino's eh?"

"Lets just finish this before I kick your ass sand castle!"

The two teens ran to meet Kisame and they both slashed only to have their slashes parried and to have a counter strike slash their stomachs oped. The two bodies dispelled in to smoke.

"Hey Kisame!" Kisame turned to the side to have his fish face slammed with a fist. Cuts appeared around his face but he didn't notice. He barely had time to dodge a massive wave of kunai. He bobbed and weaved the entire time and barely recieved a scratch. Then a fist connected with is face. He punched out meeting only air. A kick took out his legs from under him and he turned only to see air. Then a giant ball of blue Chakra appeared in his line of sight before it slammed into his stomach. The Ataksuki dispelled in a cloud of mist before he reappeared across the clearing away from all the kunai. He pulled out three explosive tags before attaching them to his own kunai and throwing them. The tags exploded shrouding the area in smoke. As Kisame walked into the ring he felt two hand grasp his ankles as the Sand Jinchuuriki stabbed him in the chest with a sand lance. Again this Kisame puffed into smoke. Naruto climbed out of his hiding spot just as two shuriken whipped by his head cutting of two unlucky locks of hair that stuck out.

Itachi watched in disbelief as he tried to find where the hell the Shinobi went. He then settled to send out clones which scouted the area.

Ino listen to the sounds of the woods and her thoughts drifted back to Naruto. She feared that he would falter and die in battle. These were S-rank criminals. Even if he was a sage, Sages we people to and people can die at any time. She thought back to the first time Naruto walked back through the gates to the Leaf.

_Ino and Sakura were walking when they saw a white haired man with a blonde man who looked about their age. As they approached they saw two women behind the men and assumed that it was two married couples. _

_"Wow the Blonde is way hot, that Blonde hair and those blue eyes." A new voice broke the silence. _

_"If only you knew who that was Ino you would be so hot about him."_

_"Why is he a criminal or something?"  
_

_"Most said he was until the Chunin exams when he saved the village from Gaara." _

_"You mean..."_

_"Yeah thats Naruto."_

_"He looks so different and he seems so...calm. He is really attractive with his new muscular body!" _

_"Ino please don't talk about my brother like that." _

_"Calm down Sasuke, its not like I am going to date him. He wouldn't be intrested."_

_"Ino he had a crush on you since the academy he is definetly intrested." _

_"What about those two women with him?" _

_"Tsuanade of the Sannin his adoptive mother and The third's successor, and Shizune, her apprentice and Naruto's older sister."_

_Ino walked up calmly to the gate to talk to Naruto when he recongized her the old Naruto came out._

_"INO-CHAN! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS?"_

_"Good Naruto-baka." And she turned around and walked away saddened that her perfect man was till as immature as he was._

_Jiraiya caught the look and smacked his apprentice. _

_"Hey what was that for?" _

_"That girl was going to ask you out until you screamed. No more yelling in the village or I will strip you of your newly achived Sannin status! Understand?"_

_"Yes Jiayaia-Sensei." _

_"Good, I am going to the Hokage's office your coming you need to get ANBU training." _

__Ino smiled at the memory before she refocused on getting to the safe area.


	5. Chapter 5 Itachi's Gamble

Naruto and Gaara both charged at Kisame again. As the two met in the middle of the field of corpses Naruto slashed Kisame's chest to have it blocked by the man's elephant cleaver of a sword.

"You lose Junchuuriki."

"Do I Kisame or do you?" As the blonde said this a clone ran up behind Kisame with a Rasengan in its hands. As it went to hit Kisame the Atuksuki member jumped over the clone and watched a smirk on his face as the two Naruto's crashed with one getting hit with the blue ball of death. What he didn't expect, however, was for both to dispel in a cloud of smoke.

"When did he make clones I watched him talk to that Kohona ANBU. He must have done it the smoke. Oh well once Itachi captures him he will be sure to surrender. Fuck!" Kisame realized what he just said as the blonde broke off his attack before it could make contact as he ran into the woods after Itachi. As Kisame went to follow him sand grabbed his leg and threw him into a tree the other side of the clearing. As Kisame got up he saw the Sand Jinchuuriki charge at him.

Kisame slashed with his sword to have it parried by the vessel's katana. As the vessel's counterattack came close Kisame ducked under the blade and punched Gaara in the stomach with a chakra laced punch. As the punch landed the vessel merely turned into a puff of smoke as another Gaara slashed at the Kisame's back. His sword, however, only met the Ataksuki's sword. As the two swords meet Gaara pushed his sand down his blade onto the other as Shukaku's Chakra made the blade snap in two. As the sword snapped something inside of Kisame snapped as well.

"You broke my SWORD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kisame then ran at the vessel only to have a sword plunged into his gut.

Naruto ran after the cloak in front of him as they approached the camp Naruto managed to pass the Uchiha and make it there first.

Ino heard footsteps and turned to see Naruto. As he approached she ran up to him and pulled him into a bear hug while he tried to say something.

"I-I-I-Ino..." But before he could finish the voice of Ithachi Uchiha drew her attention.

"How cute the Fox ran back to save his hime. To bad she has to watch him die." Naruto withdrew himself from Ino's arms as he turned to Itachi.

"If you even touch a hair on Ino-chan's head I will kill you." Naruto ran at the Uchiha. "Rasengan!" The blue sphere buried itself into the Atuksuki's chest before he turned into a puff of smoke.

The next thing Naruto knew the Atuksuki's hand slapped an explosive tag to his chest. As the tag began to burn Naruto latched onto the raven haired assassin as the explosion kicked up dust. As the dust cleared the Uchiha stood laughing.

Ino watched in horror as Naruto latched onto the Uchiha and exploded. 'He died to protect us.' As she watched the smoke clear she felt tears run down her face as the Uchiha stood laughing and climbed out of the crater. He slowly walked towards her as she forced down her sadness and her and the ANBU with her all dropped to there kenjutsu stances.

Ithachi watched with a smirk as the ANBU dropped into a kenjutsu stance. As he approached his target he realized he can kill them all, the vessel was dead so they held no value. However troublesome Pain would be later, Itachi decided he would enjoy himself first.

As he approached he felt two hands grasp his ankles as another blue sphere shot out of the ground and slammed into his chest. There was a loud whistling sound then a boom.

As the Uchiha was forced up then exploded blood and flesh rained down. Everyone was wondering what happened, whose Rasengan was that. Two people, however already knew or didn't care. As the rain of blood ceased one ANBU member was visibly sad.

Anko was crazy and realizing her mood all the people near her took a step away. Ino began to break down and cry as Sakura attempted to calm her down.

"Ino-pig its ok."

Sakura realizing her teammate and friend was dead also began to cry. Kiba and Lee both looked down at the ground choking back sobs. As the smoke from the explosion cleared they all heard the voice.

"Ino-chan please don't cry, you are much to pretty to cry for a demon like me." At this the 4 ANBU snapped their gazes onto a man in a tattrered Blue ANBU shirt and jounin vest with blood dripping from multiple gashes.

Ino looked up at the man. She quickly jumped up and ran to him. She gripped his tattered vest and pulled him into a hug.

Naruto held a crying Ino in his arms.

**"See kit, I told you she liked you." **

"This is just because I'm her friend fox."

**"Whatever kit I don't care anymore." ** With that said the fox redrew into his cage. As Naruto lifted Ino's chin and looked into her masked eyes he said simply

"Ino-chan I promised I would come back safe. Now you must go to the Hokage and tell her about this."

"I will Naruto-kun and when you return to the village come by my apartment."

"Ok Ino-chan." The blonde then released her as he turned back to sprint to the clearing. 'Shit if Gaara finds out about this I'll never hear the end of it.'

Gaara sat down comely next to the body of Kisame. As Naruto approached he saw that the Ataksuki was gone.

"Gaara did Kisame escape?"

"No but after I killed him his body released a weird type of chakra and transformed into the here sound jounin."

"How could we have been so stupid, of course these would be Ataksuki clones!"

"I know Naruto we best head back to our villages, I assume Fu is mad at me for taking to long."

"Yeah and I have to go give a report to Granny."

"Well see you soon Naruto, hopefully you have a girl by then." Gaara left winking.

"WHAT?"

"You honestly think I don't know about you gettting invited to Ino's apartment?" His reply feel on deaf ears as Naruto was in conversation with Kyuubi.

**"He**** said maybe you will have a girl by then kit." **

"You know Kyuubi you annoy me sometimes."

**"Well consider it payback for all the years of you going aroung screaming Believe It."**

"Shut up." 'Damn demon Fox.' Naruto thought to himself. **"Hey kit I can still hear your thoughts. Consider me to the old way now asshole." **

"Good I like when you want to kill the village better than giving me tips for Ino."

The fox just laughed.

**"Kit you need all the help you can get for that women."**


	6. Chapter 6 Home coming

As the sun set Fox walked through the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He greeted the two chunnins. And made his way to the Hokage Tower. On his way he stopped at his apartment. He removed his torn jacket and vest and replaced it with his black finger-less gloves with the plate and Black long-sleeve shirt with Kohona's swirl on the arm. As he walked out of his appartment he replaced his mask and made his way to the Hokage Tower. As he approached he was greeted by Ino and her team making their way to the bar. Seeing him Ino broke off from her team and made her way to him. Deep in thought he didn't notice Ino until she looped her arm around his.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" He turned to meet her gaze as a fist smashed into his stomach making him lean forward as her knee crashed into his masked face.

"What was that for?"

"That Naruto-kun is for scarring me."

"Well did you have to do it so hard? I just finished fighting an S-class misssing nin and then you punch me on the stab wound from the kunai?"

"Stop being a baby!" She turned and stormed away. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and enter the bar. Naruto hesitated and entered in after her. As he entered he was greeted with the smell of stale cigar smoke and sake.

'Where is she?' He then caught sight of a flash of platinum blonde hair before it disappeared again. He made his way towards it and the crowd dispersed he saw her and Sakura sitting at a table with the team. Ino looked down while Sakura was whispering something in Ino's ear. As Naruto came closer a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey Everyone look it's Fox!" Naruto quickly acknowledged the voice as Ino looked up. He sat down at a table over one from the teams and ordered a large bottle of sake with two glasses. As Ino saw the two glasses she began to feel even worse. 'He forgot our date and he made another one instead.' Sakura seeing where her friend was looking, stoop up. She stomped over to him to give him a piece of her mind.

When Fox heard the stomping sound he expected Ino to come over and demand what the hell was going on but when he looked he saw Sakura. The pink-haired Kunochi drew closer and he stood up to meet her.

"Hey Sakura how are you?"

"Don't Hey Sakura me! You did something to Ino and now she can't even look at you without tearing up. Why I ought to pound the shit out of you or go get Sasuke if he wasn't on a mission!" "Sakura calm down I will see what wrong with Ino-chan."

The pink haired Kunochi stood mouth agape at that. 'What did he just call her?' "I mean Ino." Sakura then heard what he said. "You like Ino! To bad she likes Naruto."

"yes too bad indeed seeing how I am Naruto."

"Oh yeah, this will take some getting used to."

"I know." With that the man in the fox mask stood up and walked over to Ino.

"Hello miss may I inquire as to what has you so down?"

Ino didn't look up but growled a reply of "He stood me up."

"Why miss why don't you come join me for drinks?"

"No go away." The man tone of voice then changed to one she could pick out anywhere.

"But Ino-chan you promised!" She looked up surprised.

"But you're on a date!"

"No I ordered for my date with a girl that steals my glances all day. She is as beautiful as a rose and as smart as a Nara but as fierce as a she-wolf." Ino then looked back down.

"Oh well don't me keep her from you."

"Ino I take back the smart as a Nara part."

"Why would you do that? She isn't even her to defend herself."

"Ino are you going to make me say it?" With a look of realization on her face she replied,

"Yes and maybe the As a beatiful as a rose part again."

"Fine, Ino-chan will you accept my invitation to dinner, drinks and whatever else you want to do?"

"YES!"

"Then lets go Ino-chan, where would you like to eat?"

"You pick."

Naruto then offered her his arm and walked her to the most expensive place in Kohona. As the approached she turned to him,

"Naruto-kun this is an expensive place, why not go for ramen instead?" He didn't answer but instead walked her in the door. She again turned to him

"Naruto-kun I feel underdressed." To that he replied something that made her legs shake,

"Ino-chan you could walk in wearing anything but you will still be the most beautiful person in the entire village let alone this restaurant " She turned to him and pulled him close to her and removed his mask and planted a kiss full of passion on him and he returned it. They broke apart and he turned,

"One table for two please." The waiter nodded before taking them to a table in the back. After they order he turned to her.

"Ino-chan, I have to tell you something." She turned and saw him with his emotionless look." "Ino-chan your are absolutely beautiful." He broke into his foxy smile that was so infectious that Ino couldn't stop smiling.

"Naruto-kun you know just how to get to a women don't you?"

The night continued on with them talking until they rejoined the teams at the bar. Naruto with his hand in Ino's turned to the teams.

"Attention, I have an announcement to make." Kiba spoke up after this, "We already know you and Ino are a thing don't waste your breath." "Ok then that is a step saved."

Naruto reached up and removed his mask so all could see his face. All of the ANBU started to gasp still not used to seeing their blonde ally under neath the mask. And because Tsunade chose this moment to enter. She saw what he was doing then saw his hand intertwined with Ino's. She approached the table and patted his shoulder. He turned around and saw his Hokage and adoptive mother standing behind him smiling.

"Naruto you do realize that now all the bingo-books about Fox are about you now right?"

"Oh shit. Fucking Ataksukis" He had forgotten all the names Fox had. They called him horseman, stud and many other names. He didn't think this through.


	7. Chapter 7 I give my word

After the Hokage had left Naruto and Ino made their way out of the bar. As they walked the village Naruto would whisper in Ino's ear and she would get red in the face and laugh and then punch him playfully on the kunai wound. He wouldn't let her know but it still hurt. As they approached the Yamanaka's Flower Shop Naruto's worst nightmare happened. A glaring Inoichi stood on the porch and watched as Fox Sage brought his daughter up the steps to the porch. He would never say it but he had secretly hoped this would happen there was no ninja he trusted more than maybe Choza and Shikaku, his teammates from the legendary InoShikCho team. He knew Naruto well from training him to be ANBU back after he recieved Jounin the moment he came back with Jiraiya. He also knew that Naruto was currently the stongest sannin in the village since Tsunade became hokage. Inoichi couldn't pass up the oppurtunity to play over protective daddy though. As they grew closer he shifted his glare to Naruto.

"Tell me Fox what gives you the right to date my Ino-hime."

"Well sir, I have no right to date your Ino-hime but I assumed that you would allow me to."

"Well I don't." Naruto visibly tensed at that but knew better then to argue.

"Then I beg forgiveness from you Inochi-san."

"I will forgive you if this never happens again."

"I give my word Inoichi-san."

Ino glared at her father, who was he to limit who she can date. "Father stop now I can date Naruto if I want to."

She however stopped at Naruto's words. "_I give my word Inoichi-san." _She turned a teary glare to Naruto who handed her a rose and left. She stormed into the house and began to dry when she arrived at her room. 'Naruto dosen't even care enough to fight.' She looked down at the rose as it began to glow. She threw it on the floor and was about to stomp on it when it turned into Naruto.

"Ino-chan, why are you crying?"

"You just agreed to never see me again with my father."

"No Ino-chan I agreed never to get caught seeing you by your father. "

"Naruto-kun, come here." He came over and she planted her lips on his and began to pull him down on her bed.

He let her pull him down as she began to unzip his jacket. He began to run his hand up and down her leg with one hand while his other massage her left boob. She moaned into his mouth and pulled off his jacket. He stopped rubbing her leg and moved his other hand up to her boob and began to massage them both. She began to unzip his pants and force then down his muscular legs and she took notice of his boxers. She immediatly pulled down them as well exposing his 10 inch cock. As the air met it it began to rise pushing against her left leg.

At this point Naruto practically ripped off her clothes. As he removed her skirt he saw just how aroused she was. He broke his kiss and made his way lower kissing every part of her body. She shivered under the massive ammount of pleasure she felt as his warm lips tpuched all of her skin. When he arrived at her panties he paused. He looked up at her and through her pants she nodded. He then slowly pulled down her panties. As her wet enterance became exposed he slowly started to lick it. His tongue danced around her silken folds making her purr in pleasure and become even more aroused. As he slipped his tongue into her silken folds he slowly massaged her walls making her gasp. As he speed up she began to moan and his tongue sped up even more then he stopped and moved up to her boobs. He slowly circled her nipples as he began to suck them making then hard. He broke contact as his cock bumped into the wet enterance between her legs.

"Are you ready Ino-hime?"

"Yesss." She moaned out and without hesitation he slammed his cock into her breaking her hymen. The tight walls around his throbbing cock made him purr. As he pulled it out and thrust it back in Ino began to moan louder. As she felt his cock go deeper and deeper her moans got louder and louder until she was screaming.

"Naruto-kun I'm close don't stop."

Naruto sped his thrusting up enjoying the tight feel of her on his cock as her walls began to tighten he couldn't hold it anymore just as he was about to pull out Ino wrapped her legs linked his back.

"Fill me up Naruto-kun."

He did just that as he felt wave upon wave enter her and cover her inside. As this happened her walls slammed shut around his cock and he kissed her as she screamed into his mouth. Amazingly she felt he was still hard. He started back up again and this time she thrusted back at him with her hip all the while moaning all the more loud. She kept thrusting back until he pulled out. She let him this time wondering what it would taste like. She grabbed his cock and felt the throbbing rod get even harder as she placed her tongue on the tip and circled it. As she moved down she heard him moan. As she placed it in her mouth and forced all 10 inches in she felt him tense up. She loved the feel of his cock in her mouth and she started to thrust it in her throat.

"Ino-hime, I'm going to cum." As he said this she clamped down o it and felt as the hot seed slammed into her throat and coated her tongue. and she swallowed it more kept coming and finally it stopped. Naruto was still hard and she guided it back to her entrance and he grabbed her and switched positions with her now her riding a reverse cowboy. As the night carried on she became louder and louder. Finally as Inoichi walked home after looking for Naruto to tell him he was kif=dding he heard her screaming. He immediatley ran to her door.

"Ino-Hime whats the matter?" With no answer Inoichi enter to find his daughter and Naruto doing the unspeakable act. He without thinking drew a kunai and whipped it at Naruto.

Naruto's training kick in as he saw the kunai approaching Ino and swung her over so it slammed into his back. He then jumped up and ran at Ino's father. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU COULD HAVE HIT INO!"

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?"

"Inoichi I love your daughter more than anyone. She was the first to accept me and she is the most beautiful Kunochi in this village"

Ino melted at this "Aw Naruto-kun, I love you to." Inoichi visibly tensed. Both of you get dressed now and meet me in 5 minutes in the training yard. Both did what they where told.

Ino turned to Naruto "Naruto do you really love me?"

"Ino-hime I love you how could I not. Your the perfect person." She freaked our inside he just called her his hime. She just felt her feelings for this man deepen.

"Well Naruto-kun I've liked you since you came back with Lord Jirayia. I know I treated you horribly but it was to get your attention."

"Ino-hime the past is behind us but our future is ahead of us. Ino I want to be with you."

"Naruto I am with you your my Baka and I'm your hime." She planted another kiss on him and they walked out into the training ground.

**So guys how was the lemon, horrible probably. What is Inoichi going to do? What are Ino and Naruto going to do. And Obviously I don't own Naruto. Anyway New chaoter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 The overprotective father

**Hey Guys how is the story so far? I'm just writing this to inform you that I will no longer be posting three chapters a day, I had first thought i would keep the chapters short but now they practically write themselves so the length has been getting Longer. As always please review, favorite, and follow and tell your friends depending on this i will maybe start to do other pairings and one-shots! And As Always have Happy Day! **

**Anyway I don't own Naruto or else Pervy Sage would never die! **

As Naruto walked out the door into the training field Inoichi thought he looked like the fourth. So much so he almost called Naruto Minato. 'Ino-hime you picked a stong shinobi but I can't let him live.' With that thought Inoichi drew a kunai and ran at Naruto.

Ino heard her dad's battle cry and she jumped out from behind Naruto. "Daddy no stop...Daddy STOP!" As Inoichi heard this he stopped.

"Ino-hime, This man has commit a grave act against you, I failed you as a father let me exact my revenge." Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and moved her behind him.

"Ino-hime, go inside your dad has a right to be angry and I will not deny him his right." Ino moved right back infront of Naruto.

"Daddy you didn't fail me."

"Ino-hime I couldn't protect you from him."

"Daddy you don't need to Naruto would never hurt me."

"He just forced you to do...that! LET ME DESTROY HIM!"

"Daddy he didn't force me to do anything, I love him." Ino's profession of love was drowned out by Inoichi's scream. And Ino didn't even realize what she had said being to focused on stopping her father from killing Naruto. He lunged at Ino and whipped a kunai at Naruto. He brought his hand back to smack his daughter when a iron grip latched onto his wrist. Inoichi slammed his fist into Naruto's gut forcing the blonde back. As his wrist was released Inoichi began to form the most powerful jutsu he knew. He ran through the seals. As Ino saw this she ran out from behind Naruto once again and Inoichi stopped.

"Ino-hime move away from him."

"Daddy no."

Naruto once again stepped infront of Ino.

"Ino-hime, please go inside. Let your dad be I deserve what he is going to do."

"Naruto-kun that jutsu would have killed you." Before Ino realized what was happening his eyes shifted from blue to red as killing rolled of him making Inoichi and Ino choke. Naruto turned to him and the killing intent got even more intense.

"YAMANAKA WHAT IF I MOVED AND YOU HIT INO-HIME?!"

Ino realized what was happening I must calm him down. And she ran to him and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto knowing what his chakra would do to her immediately shut down the fox's chakra.

Inoichi watched as his daughter kissed Naruto. "I WILL KILL YOU NARUTO!" Inoichi drew another kunai and charged the blonde.

Naruto realizing what was happening pulled Ino into his chest and hunch protectively over her as he felt a kunai slash his back. He felt another slash and another and another and another. All the while Ino was screaming from anger at her father and fear for Naruto. Her throat quickly became hoarse as she felt a warm drop on her arm looking down she say blood. As she looked up she say Naruto dripping blood from his mouth.

"Ino-hime go find Asuma, he will protect you."

And she ran following Naruto's orders. As she approached Asuma Sarutobi he sensed something was off seeing a bloody Ino running with tears down his face he immediatly made a shawdow clone to go find Jiraiya. "Ino why are you covered in blood?"

"Asuma-sensei you have to hurry he going to kill him!"

"Ino who is going to kill who?"

"My dad is going to kill him! Save him!"

In the hotsprings Jiraiya sat "researching" with Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba. He sensed something was off when he heard the door open but no one yelled at them. He turned to see Asuma standing there. "Asuma do you wish to join us?"

"You three have to get over to the Yamanka complex, Ino says her dad is about to kill Naruto!" At this the Sannin and his two Jounin counterparts jumped up and sprinted as fast as they could to the Yamanka complex. 'Just hold out a little longer brat, we're coming.'

Asuma and Ino ran to the Hokage Tower. Shizune greeted them but saw by the panting and flushed faces it was an emergency. She pushed open the door and looked to her mentor as Ino and Asuma quickly rattled off what was happening. The Hokage jumped up and ran to the Yamanka complex with Ino, Asuma and her ANBU guards in tow.

Naruto had stopped feeling the pain after the fith slash right after Ino went. He turned to the Yamanaka and grasped his wrist. "Inoichi-san I am sorrry and I regret my actions. I know what I did was wrong so I will not fight you."

"Good my job of killing you is easier than." As the Yamanaka readied his Kunai to stike the blonde's chest he couldn't move. He looked to his feet and saw a shawdow holding him. Before he could react he was crushed by the a giant toad followed by a slug.

"Inoichi back away from Naruto."

"Daddy please stop!" He looked and saw Shikamaru holding him in a shawdow possesion jutsu while the two remaining Kohona Sannin stood infront of him their arms crossed. A crying Ino kneeled next to Naruto who had collasped from blood loss, and Choiji flanked by the ANBU all had swords drawn.

Naruto woke up in an all white room. 'Did I die?'

**"No kit Inoichi caused you to collaspe from blood loss." **

"Is Ino ok?"

**"Look to your left kit." **The vessel followed Kyuubi's advice and saw a blonde beauty asleep in her chair. He resisted the urge to wake her.

"Kyuubi how long have I been out?"

"**6 days kit she hasn't left your side yet." **He heard the door open and looked Tsunade walked in and quickly pulled her adopted son into a hug.

"Naruto your awake!

" "Shush baa-chan you will wake Ino-hime."

"What did you just call her Ino-_hime_?"

"Yes baa-chan, Ino-chan is my hime." A new voice joined the conversation as Ino woke up.

"Is that so?" Naruto's face flushed red as he nodded his head at a loss of words.

"Wow Naruto-kun this is the quietest I seen you in a while!" As Ino tried to lighten the mood Naruto pulled her down on the bed with him and pulled her into a kiss. Tsuande's mind ran wild with the thought of Naruto babies. She had been this age once even if it was a while ago and knew she best leave. As she closed the door Naruto said something she would never understand,

"Baa-chan I would like to see Inoichi-san."

In Kohona's ANBU jail cell sat one Leaf Shinobi, he had looked over his actions and realized he had went overboard about Ino and Naruto.

'Minato if you are watching I beg for you and your son's forgiveness. My actions were rash and not thought threw. I deserve to be put to death for assualting another leaf shinobi especially the Fox Sage.'

There was the sound of a key and lock as the cell block door opened. Inoichi sat up as an ANBU unlocked his door and told him to come out.

'Well that was a fast trial and decision.'The man wore a Raven mask and him and Inochi were joined by a man in a dog mask. As the trio approached the door they were joined by one more man in the mask this time his mask was that of a bee.

"So how am I to die?"

"Inoichi your aren't dead yet we are going to see the Hokage, Toad sage, and the Fox sage."

'Minato, please give me the fortune of having your son forgive me.' As they entered the hospital Inoichi was greeted by glares of most of the rookie 9 minus Kiba and Sasuke since they was escorting the criminal. As the group enter the room Inoichi saw his daughter and the fox sage in an intense argument. He heard the last of it,

"Ino-hime your father loves you very much and was only trying to protect you."

"He almost killed you yet you forgive him so easily I will never understand you Naruto-kun." As the two realized that Inoichi was in the room both turned to him. Inoichi dropped to his knee and was about to beg forgiveness of Naruto when he simply said,

"Inoichi-san why are you kneeling its i who should kneel to you and ask for your forgiveness. Baa-chan release him from jail, I have forgiven him." Inoichi looked at the Fox Sage, why have you forgiven me so easily?"

"Because I commited the crime of stealing your daughter from you, please forgive me Inoichi-san. With that being said the Hokage nodded to the ANBU and they released Inoichi.

"Inoichi-san I like your daughter quite possibly love her, all I wish from you is your blessing for me to have a relationship with your daughter." Ino blushed at this realizing Naruto had forgiven her father to recieve his blessing.

"Naruto-sama, I would be honored if you would date my daughter." With that said Inoichi turned from the room. Naruto stood up and put his hand on Inoichi's shoulder,

"Inoich-san will you train me in taijutsu? I need some one fast to help with my Fox style, and I have never seen someone so fast, not even Gai the Green Beast of Konoha could have bested you!" Inoichi agreed and was impressed by the blonde at how mature he was compared to his father at his age.

"Very Well I agree to train you."

**I know some of your are thinking that it is to soon for Naruto to realize he loves Ino, but he has spent alot of time with her as Fox and knows quite abit about her, and she knows quite a bit about him. Next chapter is tomorrow guys sorry for the wait. Review,Favorite, ad Follow! And as always have happy day!**


	9. Chapter 9 The fight

True to his word Inoichi began to train Naruto in Taijutsu. When Gai caught wind of what Naruto had said he began to hunt the two blondes down. Unluckily for Inoichi, Gai found him.

"Inoichi my friend it appears that someone has instituted a challenge against my speed saying you could beat me!"

"Ah Gai I heard though I don't completely disagree with the statement I was in an extremely mood."

"What happened?"

"Well I found Naruto and my daughter...they were... You know what Gai, I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Don't worry Inoichi the entire village knows that you almost killed Naruto because you found him and Ino doing the wanka wanka."

"Gai please do me a favor?"

"Sure my friend, what is it?"

"Never call sex the Wanka Wanka you just ruin it for everyone that way."

Gai simply flashed a good Gai pose. "Well Inoichi how about that challenge?"

"Well Gai I have to go get my ass kicked...I mean meet my wife! I would never say anything like that I love my wife." Just at that moment Ino's mom walked by. Hearing what her husband had said she decided to remind him that Anko has nothing on her. As Moegi Yamanaka pulled her husband away she saw her daughter with a black haired boy. Moegi dropped her husband's hand as she moved in to find out what her daughter was doing. As she crept closer through the shadows Moegi heard the last part of the conversation.

"...I love him but he can't find out. I want to see the look on his face when he finds us!"

"Ino you do realize that he might be mad?"

"Sasuke I want him so mad that even what my dad did looks like it was a thing of love."

"Ino I will not do this to Naruto he is a sannin, he is the most deadly ANBU to walk this village even Danzo is afraid of him. And did I mention the Hokage is his adopted mother?"

"Sasuke don't worry he won't know it was you."

"Ino I said no."

"Please pretty please with white roses on top?"

"Fine Ino I will do it."

Moegi chose that moment to burst from cover."Ino why are you going to cheat on Naruto-kun he is such a nice boy, he took 17 kunai slashed on the back to keep you safe and you betray him so easily? I am a disgraceful mother if I let this happen!"

"Mom calm down Sasuke is going to get me special flowers for Naruto's wounds while I set up a surprise party for his birthday."

"Why do you want him to be mad?"

"Because Naruto never celebrates his birthday cause of all the ruthless beatings he recieved when he was younger."

"Ino-hime you can count me in on helping and your father!"

"Thanks mom I have to go find Naruto, I am going on a date with him tonight."

"Honey he went on a mission this morning hunting down a missing nin. He won't be back till tomorrow."

"But the dobe promised."

**At the Gates of Kohona**

**"Hurry up kit we are going to be late for our date with Ino-hime!"**

"I know Kyuubi, I am going to go check the flower shop first."

**At the Yamanka's Flower Shop**

A very bored Ino sat behind the desk, she was reading a book about flowers and realized how she wanted the white rose Naruto gave her back. "Why did that rose have to be fake?" Then she remembered why, god why didn't he say good bye before he left this morning she only just found out he left but she already missed him.

The bell above the door rung signaling someone had entered the shop. Without looking up from the book she began her routine. "Hello welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop, I'm Ino how may I help you?" The response was one she had never heard before,

"Well you could start by getting ready for your date with Naruto tonight." Still not breaking contact from the book she replied kind of snippy,

"He went on a mission and is out of the village."

"Oh am I, someone should inform me of these things." This drew her attention and as she looked up two hands covered her eyes and a sloppy kiss was planted on her cheek. "Hey Ino-hime did you miss me?"

"No but I miss the quiet of you being gone."

"We both know you don't and by the way these are for you he said offering her a dozen flowers."

"Naruto-kun they're beautiful, what are they?"

"These are Desert Lilies he motioned to the bright sand colored ones, These are white roses from mist they are quite rare, and these are my favorite he gestured to the platinum colored flowers, these are a new breed I found during a mission to Suna, I call them Ino because they are strong but gentle and beautiful but deadly all the same. You see this plant captures insects' minds with the platinum color and then it consumes them and the color reminded me of your hair."

"Naruto-kun why is you say the right things at the right time?"

"Because you make me rehearse my lines before hand so I don't offend you any way shape or form."

"Naruto why do you like me?"

"Well Ino-hime I like you because your unpredictable and nothing makes you scared."

"I was scared in the courtyard."

"That doesn't count against you. Anyway we should get going!"

He offered her his arm and she wrapped both of hers around it and placed her head on his shoulder. "Hey Naruto-kun?" As he turned his head to meet her gaze her lips smashed against his in a passionate kiss.

As they approached the restaurant Naruto pulled her into a new place.

"Naruto-kun this is the most expensive place in Kohona! We can't eat here!"

"Ino-hime your worth it even if I have to wash dishes to watch you smile I will do it. Not that we will I have still have all the money from the last 7 S-rank missions. But first we have to go get formal clothes."

The two later walked back Naruto in a Navyblue button down shirt with grey pants and Black leather shoes and a black suit coat. Ino wore a purple cocktail dress with a plunging v showing off her large breasts. When Naruto saw her approach he felt his nose start to bleed. "Wow Ino-hime you look beautiful."

"Your looking rather handsome yourself to Naruto-kun."

He offered her his arm and walked in. This was his first time in this establishment and judging from the stares he figured they didn't like him. As the pair approached the waiter's stand they we're greeted by a large man.

"Good evening, May I speak to you in private?" Naruto knew what would happen he walked into the room preparing for the verbal abuse sure to come. Ino however was furious.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well ma'am I just wanted to personally thank the hero of Kohona for defending us from the enraged Shukaku vessel; and say that everything here is free for you both." Naruto just stared mouth agape. He was unused to the celebrity treatment, most of the time he was treated worse that scum. He managed to utter what sounded like a thank you but he was too shocked to know for sure. The pair was escorted out by the manager of the establishment to a table with a wonderful view of the Hokage Monument.

"Naruto-kun is there something wrong?"

"No I am just used to being treated worse than scum because of Kyuubi." At this the Kyuubi voiced his apology for the millionth time.

**"Kit I know I made your life suck, I'm sorry." "**

Kyuubi don't be, you have helped me protect my precious people too many times for me to have a grudge. Though I do wish you would stop being so unlike yourself."

**"Shut up Kit." **

"There we go."

Naruto was deep in thought when Ino began to wonder. 'Why did he ask me out so suddenly?' She then put that thought to words as she asked Naruto, "Naruto-kun, why did you ask me out so suddenly?"

"Because Kyuubi told me to."

Tears grew in Ino's eyes as she felt the same feeling of dread when Sasuke told him he hated her. She sat up suddenly pulling Naruto from his thoughts when she stood up and ran out of the restaurant. Naruto stood up right after and ran after her. He forced his way through the door into the rain.

"INO-HIME WAIT!" He just caught a glance at her disappearing figure before it was swallowed by the the rain.

Ino ran in the door crying into her room and locked the door. She saw the roses and lilies and the Hana no Ino he had given her. She picked them up and used a fire ball jutsu and them. The burned petals fell to the ground gently floating down before turning to ash on contact with the floor. She heard her mother and father knock on her door, "Ino-hime open this door and tell your father and I what's wrong."

"No, just leave me alone." Inoichi had his doubts about Naruto but he knew he would never intentionally make his daughter cry.

"Ino-hime what did he say?" "He said he only asked me out because the fox told him to!" More sobbing came as if he had just said it to her. There was a knock on the front door and Inoichi left his wife to try to coax their daughter out of her room. Inoich had a feeling it would be Naruto and had mixed emotions as he was greeted by a very soaked Naruto. Tears fell down his cheeks into his dark blue shirt.

"Inoichi-san I have made the worst mistake of my life and now I can't find Ino-hime to beg her forgiveness." Going against his instincts he stepped to the side.

"First door on the left." Naruto qucikly removed his shoes and placed on the house slippers Ino had had for guests. "And Naruto..." Naruot turned quickly seeing Inoichi leak some killer intent "Don't let me ever see my daughter return home in such a manner unless they are tears of joy understand?" The blonde sage shook his head,

"Inoichi-san if I do you have full permission to kick my ass hopefully knocking some sense into me." Before the older jounin could interpret what he meant the blonde was running down the hall.

Ino heard a new set of footsteps and her mother's soothing words stop.

"Ino-hime I am sorry please come out. I need to talk to you about something very urgent."

"Don't call me hime and go away I hate you." Naruto nodded his head and Moegi placed her hand on his shoulder. "She dosen't mean that, she is still very upset with you give her a few days."

"I do mean it and I never want your demon ass near me again!" She heard a grunt and then footsteps lead away from the door and her father's attempt to make him stay before the door slammed. 'Good I hope I never see him again.' As her father came back to the room she heard her mother tell him what she had said.

"Ino-hime I hope you meant those words because you probably won't she him again."

"Good I hate him."

Naruto walked back to his apartment and packed his bags. He knew she was emotional but she call him a demon. He couldn't handle it so he decided he would stay out of the village on missions.

He sensed someone behind him and turned to see Inoichi behind him. "Why are you here Inoichi-san?"

"Why are you packing your bags?"

"Ino said she dosen't want to see me fine I'm going to take more missions and I am going to get one right now." With that he finished packing and changed into his Ninja gear and placed his Katana on his back, and filled his kunai holster. He picked up his fox mask and put it on before he pushed his way past Inoichi.

He walked to Hokage tower and greeted Shizune.

"Hey Naruto how was your date?" He ignored the question and stated he needed to she Tsuande. 'Not even going to call her granny or Baa-chan? Something bad must have happened.' "Well Naruto she is in her office..." He walked in and closed the door.

"Hokage-sama I request a solo S-rank mission with a large amount of time away from the village." Tsunade didn't look up and handed the ANBU a scroll. Your mission is to infiltrate an Oto camp of shinobi, gather intelligence and destroy the camp."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Be back in one week."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The ANBU opened the door and walked out. After he left Shizune entered and demanded what mission he recieved.

"Shizune calm down I gave him an infiltration and destroy mission."

"When will he be back?"

"Naruto should return the end of the week."

On his way to the gates he passes the Yamanaka house and saw the three in the yard. Ino looked up and saw the mask then glared and returned to her work. Inoichi and Moegi looked up and saw the blonde in his gear. "Stay safe Naruto-san."

"You to Moegi-chan, Inoichi-san and you to Ino." Both parent heard the loss of Ino's suffix and looked to see their daughter smile.

"At least he listened to me." Her mother and father didn't know how to react so they ignored the comment and watched the blonde turn the corner.

Sakura watched as her long-time friend and teammate approached the guard station at the gate. Her and Lee had drawn the short strays and were stuck with the job since the normal chunins were out on a mission.

"Naruto where are you going?"

"I have an infiltration and destroy mission."

"Does Ino know?" The blonde said nothing. "Naruto what happened between the two of you."

"Nothing happened." Before the Sakura could ask anymore questions the blonde walked through the gates before taking to the trees and disappeared from sight.

"Lee will you be able to handle guard duty by yourself for a few minute?"

"Yes Sakura-chan just make sure you give Ino-chan a piece of my mind for me."

Sakura approached the Yamanaka complex and was greeted by Inoichi in his normal ninja gear with a mask under his arm flanked by Kiba, Neji Sasuke and Kakashi. "So I assume you know Naruto left the village on a team mission solo?"

"Yes I have to talk to Ino where is she?"

"She is in her room with Moegi."

"Thanks Inoichi-san. Don't let anything happen to him okay?"

"We won't."


	10. Chapter 10 Gone in the Smoke

**I do not own Narto**

**In Kohona**

Sakura knocked on the door to the Yamanka complex. There was a ruffle and Ino's mother, Moegi Yamanaka opened the door.

"Hello Sakura-chan are you looking for Ino?"

"Yes Moegi-chan, I have to talk to her about Naruto."

"Good luck Sakura-chan Inoichi and I both have tried but to no anvil. Now Inoichi is leading a team to go back up Naruto."

"Yeah I meet them on the way here."

"I hope the dear is okay he is such a nice boy."

"Yea he is."

Ino heard the knock on the door and heard Sakura's voice greet her mother. Ino then got up and opened the door to greet her friend.

"What's up Sakura-chan?"

"Tell me what happened between you and Naruto." Tears threatened to slide down Ino's face as she recounted what he had said.

"I asked him why he suddenly asked me out and his reply was Kyuubi told him to." As the weight of the tears increased Ino forced them back. 'I don't care anymore he is a demon bastard.'

"That is all?"

"No he came after I left and tried to talk to him so I told him i never want to see his demon ass near me again. I hate him Sakura and that damn fox, both of them are nothing but trash."

"Well you might get lucky since he just left on a S-rank Infiltraton and destroy mission into an Oto nin camp."

"Whose on his team?"

"He went solo. So your dad, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke are ging to back him up."

**At the Oto Camp. 3 Days after dearture 2 days after arrival **

Naruto hid in the shadows as a lone sentry went to relieve himself. Naruto slowly came up behind the man and cover his mouth with his gloved hand. He quickly forced the Trachea to snap and break in two. The Oto ninja screamed into his hand before he ran out of oxygen from his broken neck. Naruto then dragged the body into the shadows and quickly changed into the man's clothes. He found a mask sealed in one of the man's chunin vest pockets. Quickly replacing all his gear and sealing it in his own scroll he doned the new mask. It was an eagle mask.

Naruto approached the spot where he watched the sentry come from. Taking up position he quickly went through the information he gathered watching the man over the past few shifts. His thoughts then drifted to the blonde beauty that hated his guts. 'Why did I have to say it like that.'

**"Kit I know now is a bad time but I never told you why I thought she was the right choice." **

"It dosen't matter Kyuubi she will never talk to us again, aknowledge us"

**"Kit I picked her because she was the only one to see you for you and not being the vessel for me, She always respected you even if she kept picking on you in the academy. She is strong and a capable shinobi and she is beautiful."**

"It dosen't matter Kyuubi she never wants to see me again."

Naruto heard a twig snap and saw 5 leaf ANBU staring back at him. He motioned towards the body hidden deep in the woods and they followed it. When they arrived it had a note. Infiltration is complete gathering intelligence. I am in the eagle mask. It was of coarse written in distinct things in the area such as broken branches, scuffs in the dirt and a lone eagle feather. If an enemy shinobi entered the area they would see a battle scene and nothing more. The body was burned away from the site after Naruto killed him and the ashes spread through the area. Neji detected a faint trace of chakra in the ashes meaning that it was a combat ninja and they set up camp on the other side of the Oto camp.

Naruto was relieved from guard duty and walked into the main officer tent. He used his invisble jutsu to walk around the area looking for any intelligence on the Oto ninja's purpose. He found a file about his ANBU persona and found others on everyone off rookie 9. All labeled kill on sight. He tucked them into a sealing scroll and placed it in his vest pocket. He smirked to himself, 'Like you could kill any of us.' Then two hands grapped onto him as he was dragged out of the tent. He was thrown onto the hard packed dirt outside the tent.

"So the leaf thought a single teen could infiltrate this camp? Ha how cute."

Naruto pissed off at the remark regarding his skill replied, "Well its about time you tards found me I killed the one who wore this mask a while ago!" Naruto then removed the mask and Oto gear replacing it with his own while the Oto ninja looked on in shock.

"Y-Y-You killed the head of the camp?"

"Yeah snapped his neck right in two and watched as the life faded out of his eyes white with fear."

"You Liar Yamank would never show fear even in death! Sound attack!"

Naruto smirked as he felt Kyuubi's chakra mix with his own and he ran through the hand signs before biting his thumb and calling forth Hamarbi the 8 tailed mate of Kyuubi. He drew his Katana and forced his wind chakra onto the blade extending its reach to 10 feet onstead of its normal 5 foot length. Almost as an after thought he placed his Kitsune mask on his face and laughed at the fear it instilled in the enemy ninja.

"Now all of you surrender or die."

Almost as one 16 sound chunins dropped there weapons and kneeled down. All that remained was 8 Jounins and 3 ANBU. Suddnely the three Anbu and 2 jounins fell over. Two with hands extended through their chests, a third coughing blood as a large kunai was shoved through his chest. A fourth clutching his chest and the fifth was literally ripped apart by an attack that could only be Kiba's Fang over Fang. The remaining six Oto ninja turned to see 5 Kohona ANBU before a sword slashed down the line ending all 6 jounin's lives in one swift slash. Naruto instructed the 5 ANBU to package the prisoners and walked away to meditate as he always had after taking a life. Hamarbi followed him and sat down next to the blonde. As the blonde kneeled he heard a shift of weight and turned expecting to see one of the ANBU but instead faced none other than Orochimaru.

"Ah Fox how nice to finally meet you or should I say how nice to see you again Naruto."

Naruto removed his mask and drew his katana again forcing the chakra into the blade. He felt Kyuubi release the third fourth and fifth tail of chakra forming a 5 tailed cloak around the blonde. Hamarbi then spoke to Naruto. "Naruto you are not used to the 5 tail power calm down you need only 2 at most with me here. Orochimaru frowned when he realized the fox had insulted his power.

The 5 ANBU felt a spike in the chakra coming from the clearing next to where they had camped. Neji went to investigate and ran back to the group.

"It is the Snake Oroichimaru! Naruto and his summon are facing off against him." Kiba realized that someone would have to get to the village to get reinforcements and guard the prisoners.

"I will escort the prisoners and inform the Hokage."

The other 4 nodded in agreement he was the fastest and was most capable of returning with reinforcements.

Naruto stood on Hamarbi's head as he felt her charging her Fox stlye Wind blade barrage. She released the attack as Naruto used RasenShuriken. Orochimaru saw the attacks and dodged. He did not however see the shruriken whiz by his head and turn into a clond with a formed Rasengan until the blue orb of chakra was inches from his face. He leaned back and delieved a kick into the clone's gut dispelling it.

Hamarbi used her Wind blade barrage once again and smirked in satisfaction as the blade slashed the snake sannin across his back.

Suddenly the snake sannin's neck began to extend from his shoulders and it turned to face the fox and man. Before anything happened the snake sannin blinked in confusion as no one was there. He felt hands clasp on his ankles as another Naruto jumped from a tree with a Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

The blue orb made contact with the Snake Sannin's chest as bones snapped due to the force of the attack. As the blue orb turned red from blood it exploded out the sannin's back. The sannin disappeared in a red mist. As the mist cleared Naruto felt a paper get slammed on his back and his chakra disappeared. He turned to see the Snake Sannin smiling as he delievered a skull shattering punch making the blonde fly. As he impacted the ground he blacked out just as he saw two Chidori's power up.

Sasuke and Kakashi watched as the blue orb exploded hiding the two ninjas from their sight. Negi activated his Byakugan and sirked as he saw on Chakra source standing. Then he noticed that chakra flow immedialtely being shut down.

"Naruto's chakra flow has just shut down!"

Inoichi and Neji ran in as Sasuke and Kakashi powered up their Chidoris. As the smoke cleared they saw a crater and trench from Naruto's body impacting the ground but no Naruto.

**So how do you guys like the story so far? I will eventually redo all the previous chapters so they aren't one solid line of text. Hopefully these two chapters helped answer some questions about Ino's feelings towards the Kyuubi's advice. Next Chapter probably later tonight!**


	11. Chapter 11 Leaf Sannin

Kiba was making slow progress because one of the sound chunin kept stopping and trying to get the others to stop with him. Kiba knew exactly what he was doing, him and Naruto doing the same thing one when they where captured my Suna. If you stop the progress they let you go because your to "weak" to go on and then you kill your captors. Or when they come to beat you the person in front of you stangles them while you grab the keys. Kiba turned to the chunin.

"I know what your doing so stop or I will kill you and give Akamaru a good meal tonight."

The chunin was shaken by the blunt comment but let nothing show. He stopped again and the only warning he had was the whooshing sound of the kunai before it sliced through his Jugular. The chunin collapsed trying to hold his throat closed as blood slipped between his fingers. The look of fear in his eyes had the two chunins tied to him vomiting. Kiba just carried on up to the front and with fake charm asked as politely as he could,

"Well now that we have done that could you all move faster please?" When no one moved he switched to a different more primal tone, one that made one thing register fear.

"Hey Fuckers get moving or you can join pretty boy over there I got plenty of kunai!" He gestured to the dead chunin. The line of prisoners immediately jumped up and began to drag their comrade with them toward the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The messenger hawk flew straight into the the Hokage's office through the window. It landed with a screech on the desk. Seeing the Yamanaka seal on it Tsunade guessed t was Inoichi informing of her the mission was a complete or maybe some captured documents but that isn't what she found. She opened the scroll and saw Inoichi's messy handwriting.

_Hokage-sama Fox is captured location unknown. Requesting immediate hunter-nin support and a ANBU war party. I request my daughter be placed on the hunter nin team and I request Lord Jiraiya's assistance regarding the captor. The captor is the snake bastard Orochimaru. I also request that Kiba be sent back immediately. He has 16 captured chunins. My team and I are using white tiger's dogs to follow a scent. Require a medic as well.-Inoichi_

Tsunade dropped her sake bottle as she called in all the ANBU she could spare and sent out hawks for the hunter nins and Sakura.

Ino saw the hawk coming and opened her window. The hawk bobbed it head and bent over to provide easy access to the scrolls. She withdrew it from the container and read Shizune-chan's writing. It was a hasty scribble.

_You are to report to Hokage's office ASAP This is a village emergency involving a captured ANBU operative. _

Ino dropped the scroll and grabbed her sealing scrolls holding her vest, mask, and ANBU gear. She ran out her door to the hokage tower and saw her mother close behind in her cat mask. 'Must be really bad if they're taking my mom of retirement.'

As the pair entered the Hokage tower Ino picked out the forms of Shikamaru, Lee, Choiji, Hinataa, Sakura, Shino, Ten-ten, Asuma, Sai, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, even Jaraiya. The Hokage's words as even she pulled on her old vest and weapons as Jirayia did the same. The Third then entered in his own battle garb. She then looked to the other side of the room and saw Iruka-sensei even the sand delegate Kankuro looked ready to go kick some ass.

"I have called us all here because Fox has been captured with Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji and Inoichi on the trail."

"What of my son Kiba?"

"Kiba has escorted prisoners back and is now waiting at the gates for us. While I am away the Third will lead the village and at this point Kankuro is taking a team of Jounin and chunin to meet up with Gaara and a few squads of Suna hunter and ANBU ninja. At this point the mission is a rescue and destroy mission. Let move people."

**At the gates**

Kiba heard what sounded like an army running down the streets and turned to see about 40 ninja approaching. The Hokage and Jiraiya leading them.

"Kiba you have the location of your team?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"You are on point lets move." And with that 41 ninja jumped to the skies, 10 of them peeling of to head for Suna. The rest followed the man in the Dog mask.

**In Suna**

****The Kazekage had his troop ready and he had doned his raccoon mask for this mission and his girlfriend stood beside him in a beetle mask. As Kankuro approached he grabbed his mask from his brother's outstretched hand and put it on. His sister already in hers. He turned and then the Sand ninja marched towards Oto.

**Inside Oto's Intelligence Building**

****Naruto was tied down to a chair sitting in just his pants. His shirt,vest,mask and even shoes had be removed. A big fat ass stood infront of him with a notebook.

"What is your name and rank?"

"My name is Go and my rank is Fuck yourself."

"Make it easy on yourself and just tell me your name."

"Fine Fat-ass my name is You'rea and my rank is Ass monkey."

"I'll give you one more chance."

"Save your breath I'm a naughty boy and I like it rough." The man then swung his fist making contact with Naruto's jaw snapping his head to the side. The blonde laughed and brought his head back to its original postition as another fist smashed it to the other side. The blond lifted his head up to face the man's face and spit all the blonde in his mouth into the man's face.

"Hey fat-lard you know what we do to fat fucks like you where I come from? We kill them." As Naruto said this the man swung his fist and Naruto forced the chair back. As the chair tettered back the blonde kicked out with both of his feet smashing them into the man's sternum. There was a sick crunch as Naruto felt the ribs shatter puncturing the man's organs. The man collapsed and his eyes glazed over.

Kakashi and the rest of the team followed the dog summons to a cave. The dog looked back and sat.

"He is in their and judging by the smell of the chakra around her this in a medical experimentation lab."

Kakashi nodded, "Summon dismissed." The dog poofed back to his home as the team then sent word to Kiba via another summon.

**Suna/Kohona war party**

****

Kiba was discussing the intelligence reports that Naruto had captured with the group saying how the rookie 9 were all label 'Kill on sight.'

"Judging from the files that bastard want to destroy us to get at Naruto. To bad we will destroy him for taking Naruto." Everyone cheered but Ino. Sakura turned to her blonde friend and handed her a note.

_Meet at the tent in 5 minutes._

_-Sakura_

__Ino then watched her friend leave the command tent. She waited a few seconds before she followed. As she approached the tent Sakura motioned for her to come in. Sakura then ran through the hand seals for the privacy juts cutting off all noise in the tent off from the rest of the world.

"You really hate him don't you."

"Yes after what we did to find out it only happened because the Kyuubi told him to date me? How would you feel if Sasuke told you he only married you to rebirth his clan?"

"He did but then he loved me for me not the sake of his clan. Ino Naruto took your father's kunai slashes across his back to protect you!"

"Daddy wasn't going to hurt me!"

"Ino your dad was in a rage not thinking straight you don't know what he would have done!"

"I don't care I hate Naruto. The only reason I am here is because the village needs him."

"Ino fine I am done arguing but other girls start to like him don't you dare cry to me about it." With a huff Sakura ended the privacy jutsu as she exited the tent. Ino now sitting alone let her mind wander. She thought back to that moment and realized that she hated him because of this is what happened with Sasuke all those years ago. She tried to make it work but he only cared about keeping Kyuubi happy. Her thoughts were ended as a call to arms went up. The group collectively held their breath as 4 shadowy figures approached the camp.

"Kakashi, Neji, Inoichi and Sasuke!"

"Kiba I see you brought reinforcements."

"Yeah Kakashi."

"Kakashi, Inoichi should we press the attack?"

"Yes in these situations speed is the best thing."

With that 44 leaf and 40 sand shinobi approached the cave. Jirayia took the lead, saying he had the most experience in Orochimaru's hideouts. As the continued on Jiraiya took them on a long winding path ending in the cells. In the interrogation cell sat a very bloodied Naruto and the bodies of three would be interrogators. The blonde looked up and flashed a grin.

"Its about time you got here I'm hungry!"

Jiraiya and Tsuande smirked at this, and Naruto noticed the mass amount of shinobi behind the two Sannin.

"Baa-chan, Shino-sama, Lee-sama, Shika-sama, Choiji-sama, Sakura-chan,Tenten-chan, Gaara-san, Inoichi-san, Iruka-sensei, Kankuro-sama, Temari-chan, Jiraiya-sensei, Ino what are you all doing here?"

"Rescuing you dobe." Sasuke replied with a smirk realizing his best friend was ok. Ino then approached and kicked the door in with Sakura and Tenten. Tsuande and Sakura then started to treat his many wounds from the interrogation. When he tried to stand up he blacked out.

Everyone except the Hunter nin returned home. When Ino stayed Inoichi gave the Hokage a look and sensing his question she nodded.

"Ino-hime come on we have to get home the village is at risk with so many ninja out of it." As the group left Oroichimaru and the sound four stepped from the dark.

"My old team tell me Jiraiya how is sensei?"

"He's about to be better when he see your head in a bag to be presented to the village."

Jiraiya handed Naruto off to Inoichi and dropped into his taijutsu stance. As if sensing the trouble the blonde woke up and jumped from Inoichi's arms and walked up to the dead body of one of the interrogators and withdrew the scroll containing his stuff. He pulled out his vest, mask, katana and sandals he put them all on then dropped into his stance. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya gave him a look. Sensing their gazes he grunted.

"This is my fight to this pedophile kidnapped a fucking sage! I want revenge, besides we have to kill this bastard here today. He can't beat all the Sannin of the Leaf!"

Ino watched unefected as the blonde dressed then vowed to kill the snake sannin.

"But most importantly I must protect someone very important to me even if she hates me and never wants to see me again. If this is my last breath I want you to know Ino that I'm sorry but know I will protect you to the end, I will protect everyone to the end."

He then drew his Katana and forced chakra into it and then charged at the snake sannin with the toad on his left and slug on his right. The group all knew even though they wanted to stay they couldn't they would get in the way of the Leaf Sannin.

Ino as she ran out felt another tear fall down her cheek as she ran from Naruto with the rest of the shinobi.


	12. Chapter 12 Sasuke's promise

The three sannin charged at their enemy. A former teammate for Tsunade and Jiraiya, a threat to Naruto's precious people they all had one common goal. To kill the bastard that was once a proud Shinobi of the Leaf. As they drew closer Naruto slashed forcing the snake sannin to jump up into Tusnade's chakra enhanced fist which slammed into his chest breaking ribs and forced him into Jiraiya's Rasengan. Oroichmaru fell to the ground puddling blood.

"Whats the matter Oroichy? Did Naruto and Tsunade and I hurt you?"

"Fools this isn't over I will see Kohona burn!"

"Yeah maybe your sick twisted dreams but as long as the Sannin stand you will never see the Leaf unless it is through your cold lifeless eyes!" With that Naruto smashed the snake sannin's nose with his foot.

As Sasuke left the compound he could help but think back to the time after the chunin exam when he had almost left the leaf. He still remembers it as if it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Sasuke-kun you can't leave!"_

_"Sakura you don't understand you aren't a real ninja you are just a girl who pretends, a girl who could read every book about sacrifice amd still not understand it. The only one of us who understands it is the one that helps everyone else but himself. Now I'm going to help him! I will become more powerful so he won't have to almost die because I failed in combat like at Tazuna's bridge."_

_"Sasuke-kun Naruto wouldn't want this!" _

_"Sakura Naruto has given you all he has left and you reject him, everyone except Iruka and a few of our class hates him and even after all that he still almost died to protect the village from Gaara! If i can become powerful so I can protect my best friend I will even if I have to leave the village behind."_

_A new voice joined Sakura as Naruto supported by a crutch and a Sakura clone approached. _

_"Sasuke don't it Orochimaru is a liar, you are powerful and you can defeat your brother." _

_"Naruto its not about Itachi anymore its about you, you give everything you have to protect a village that hates you, I hated you yet you still almost died to protect me, why?" _

_"You might not realize it but you are all part of the village and the village is all I have."_

_After he said this he collasped onto one knee pulling Sakura down with him. Sasuke and Sakura both ran to see what was wrong when they saw that he had reopened the giant gash from Gaara's sand spike. They both picked up one shoulder and ran him back to the hospital. Ino, Shikamaru and Choiji were walking when they saw Sakura and Sasuke supporting an unconscious Naruto between then they ran to help. When Sakura and Sasuke were about to collapse Choiji and Shikamaru took Naruto. Ino carried Sakura while Asuma carried Sasuke. They finally arrived at the hospital when Naruto fell unconscious. They ran into a room and Tsunade and Shizun entered. _

_"What happened?" _

_"His wound reopened up."_

_"I need 100cc of morphine and an secondary medic in her! Get some pressure on that wound!"_

_It took an hour but they finally stabilized Naruto and he woke up to all of the rookie 9 sitting around his bed and Kakashi talking to Tsuande with the Third. _

_Naruto turned to Sasuke and simply said, "Because the village is all we have we protect it witl all we have." After this Naruto fell back into unconsciousness. Sasuke promised himself he would always protect his friend and village due to these words. And Ino vowed that she would be with Naruto. 'Gomen for all the things I've said about you' and as if knowing what she said he mumbled in his state something that sounded like him accepting her apology._

_END FLASHBACK_

__

Ino also had a flashback to the same moment. But her was of doubt of weather she actually liked Naruto. The seeds of doubt know began to blossom into a flower of doubt. She didn't think she did.

**I am really enjoying writing this guys! Keep up the suggestions on what I should add and hopefully this clears up some of the stuff about Sasuke. His and Sakura's marriage later in the story. As always I don't own Naruto but we can all wish. And all of you have nice day!**


	13. Chapter 13 Despair

The three sannin watched as the body of the Leaf's most hated enemy turned into mud.

"Come on now you three did you think I'd make it that easy?" They heard his voice but couldn't see him. Mist began to flow in from vents throughout the room and they heard his voice now laced with laughter.

"Hahahaha your all pathetic you fight to protect the weak! If the weak are suppose to be protected they would be strong like me!"

"If they were how would you get to your little boys Orichy?" Naruto laughed as Jiraiya said this and instantly felt a fist connect with is gut.

"We will see how laughs last Naruto, how much do you love that blonde?" Naruto knew who he meant.

"I don't."

"Then you won't care when I kill her?"

"You wouldn't be able to, Ino-h... She is as powerful as me and I vowed to protect my village even if it means death."

"Naruto tsst tsst tsst you really are a horrible liar. I will capture your little girlfriend and kill her unless you join me." Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other. They both knew he might vary well take up Orochimaru's deal.

"Oroichmaru...sensei I will accept."

Both Sannin looked at their former ally in a rage as he completed his statement,

"When you lie dead in a pool of your blood and hell freezes over and Ino becomes my wife and we all know that won't happen!" The blonde stopped to take a breath using anger to fuel his next attack.

"Shadow clone Jutsu."

The blonde then charged with 40 clones behind him. The other sound shinobi jumped infront of their master but were struck down by the shear number of clones. They fell back with the clones giving chase. As Orochimaru watched in utter disbelief at the incopetence of his shinobi Jirayia and Naruto charged up Rasengans and Tsuande knocked the snake sannin into the air.

"Double Rasengan!"

The two sages cried out as their fists broke through Orochimaru's body spattering the walls with blood. The body then began to shrink and the hair changed colors as it returned to its normal brown shade. They watched as Orochimaru changed into a Sound Shinobi with the marks of The curse seal of heaven retreating back to their origin.

"Jesus Christ dosen't anyone fight for themselves anymore?" Naruto let his displeasure be know when suddenly a katana appeared through his stomach. He let out a gasp of pain as the katana twisted in its crevice through his body. As he collapsed he began to see red pool around his body as a faint whisper was heard.

"NARUTO!" Tsuande watched in disbelief as the one ninja she thought was invincible collapsed with a blade in his stomach. Jiraiya was fast to react he turned to face the threat seeing a Sound shinobi with the cursed seal of heaven.

"Cursed seal level 4!" The shinobi grunted in pain as wings shot from his back and another sword appeared from a tattoo on his arm.

"Rasengan." Jirayia smirked in satisfaction as his blue orb slammed into his opponents head making it explode covering him with brain matter. Had the situation he would have turned to high five his former student but he then remembered.

"Tsunade-chan we have to get him to the village fast!"

"I know I can't work on him here!"

**Outside the base**

The rookie nine watched in disbelief as the strongest shinobi they knew was carrried out with a katana embedded in his chest. As a group they were shaken to their vary core. All of them felt tears come to their eyes and silently prayed that he was alright.

Sakura ran up to the body and quickly charged up her medical jutsu when Tsuande grabbed her hand.

"We won't do anything its to dangerous in this area we have to get his to the village!"

Ino had just walked out of the woods when she say the group all gathered around the sannin. 'He is probably hitting on all the suna girls he dosen't even care about me! Why do i care so much?' Then she saw that only two sannin were there, Tsuande and Jirayia. As she drew closer she saw who Jiraiya was holding and felt her knees grow weak. In his arms was a Naruot and he looked to be in a bad way. Then Jirayia forced his way through the croud as Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, and Choiji stepped onto an eagle While Tsunade Hinata, Sakura, and Neji stepped onto another. Kakashi and Sasuke with the rest on the shinobi started to flick to the village. It was a dangerous jutsu and very taxing on the body. Ino felt her dad push her onto the eagle with Naruto and then felt as he forced his summon to take off while he climbed on the other. The two ealges took off and quickly covered the 29 miles to Kohona in about 10 minutes. When they nerared the hopital Tsuande Sakura Hinata and Jirayia all jumped of the summons before they touched down.

"Get me all available medic personnel now Shizune!" Shizune stopped doing rounds when her teacher told her this and ran to the medic food court.

As Ino approached the room she was told to go make a report to the Hokage and she with the others from the eagles not currently operating on Naruto went.

As they opened the door to the hokage's office he saw their gloom faces and immediately guessed the worse.

"Hokage-sama rescue was complete but Naruto is wounded severely after facing Orochimaru!" The third was instantly on his feet running to the hospital. 'The paperwork can wait.'

Shizune returned with 20 med ninjas and they all began to heal the large gash in Naruto's chest. As the work continued the heart moniter began to slow down.

The Third was followed by all the ninja of rookie 9 made their way at high speeds to the hospital. The hokage was guided to Naruto room and Ino was close on his tail. As they opened the door the heart moniter began to show that he had flat lined.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino pushed her way past the medic ninja trying to hold her back.

"Let her through!" Tsuande's commanding voice laced with depression called to her ninja. As Ino approached she felt her heart grow heavy as he laid there dead.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I never let you explain, I..I.." Her voice cracked as tears poured down her face onto his. Knowing nothing else to do she leaned down and kissed him one last time. At some point Inoichi stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Ino's shoulder as she buried her face in his chest crying the hardest she had ever cried in her life.

"Naruto-kun I never told you that I love you."


	14. Chapter 14: Awakening

Sasuke and most of the leaf shinobi arrived at the gate and ran straight to the hospital. As the secretary saw them enter she put up a sign. _Room 203. _Sasuke and the other ninja ran to the room hoping their friend was awake and healed. When they entered however they were greeted to the sound of crying and the heart monitor flat lining. 'Naruto no!' Sasuke felt the comfort of his sensei's hand on his shoulder and his wife turned and saw his and collapsed into his chest wailing. Tsunade looked like she was about to break down and Jiraiya pulled her into a hug. The only one who was unaffected was Hinaata as she continued compressions on Naruto.

There was a blinding white light and a man whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Wake up son, your mother and I need to talk to you but you are short on time. Naruto's eyes flew open at the mention of his mom and dad. He knew nothing of them except that Kyuubi had killed them in his emotional rage started by Madara Uchiha.

"Mom, dad? Am I dead?"

"We will have to see when were done done."

Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage stepped up to the blonde followed by Kunisha Uzumaki. She ran up and pulled her son into a tight embrace crying tears of sorrow because her son is dead with her but happiness because she knows he won't have to deal with the treatment of the villagers anymore.

"Naruto, son I have to tell you about your inheritance and how you can save your relationship."

"Dad Ino hates me there is no relationship to be saved."

"Fine then you can figure it out." Minato started to fade and added as an afterthought,

"Naruto your inheritance is held by the third until you turn 18 or you tell his your are ready to take on your heritage as Namikaze."

"Dad I already have taken on my heritage but have not received my inheritance."

Son the Third will gove it to you when he feels ready. Now good bye son and go to the Namikaze complex!" With that both Minato and Kushina faded from view and turned into the face of Hinata and Ino looking down on him.

The monitor stopped the solid beep and as a faint heartbeat was detected. Everyone stopped, and looked on in disbelief as their friend's eyes opened and took in the scene.

"Uh...hey guys what's up?" Ino stared in shock before she smacked him.

"Don't hey whats up us! You were just dead!" And she leaned down and planted a kiss on him again.

"Ino I am sorry for everything if you will accept my invitation I believe we need to talk after i am released from the hospital."

"I agree Naruto and one more thing, I miss hime." The bedridden blonde broke out a foxy smile as Ino blushed as she realized what she had just said.

"Of course Ino-hime." Naruto then looked around the room and saw that everyone but Sasuke and Sakura was there.

Sasuke sat alone on the hospital roof deep in thought. He thought back to his first mission at Tazuna's bridge where Naruto took a firestorm of Senboi to protect him, and he thought of the time he almost left the village only for Naruto to stop him. He then thought back to his wedding night.

_Begin Flashback_

_Sasuke sat in his finest clothes and thought for the millionth time that hour, 'I'm not ready, I will make a horrible husband for Sakura-chan!' Sauske heard the door open and ignored it. It was probably just someone looking for a bathroom. Instead he found his best friend and the best man of the wedding Naruto standing there. _

_"Sasuke you aren't getting cold feet are you?"_

_"Of course not I just am thinking of how I will fail Sakura-chan as a husband." Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, _

_"Sasuke you will do fine! And even if you do have problems you two love each other! They will work themselves out." Sasuke feeling better decided to ask the question that has been plauging his mind for the 2 years he and Sakura have been dating._

_"Naruto have you found a girl you like yet?" _

_"No but I can;t have a family I am a demon vessel, people want me dead and will kill them to get me." "Naruto just have Kyuubi pick out a mate for you he has a good eye for strength and morals." Naruto was shocked he hadn't thought of that. _

_"Great idea Sasuke! Well lets go get you married!" And the two men walked out into the church to the altar where Sasuke would marry Sakura._

_End Flashback_

'Now he is gone! I swear when I find Orochimaru I will make him suffer until he begs me for death!'

"Sasuke-kun, he is alive and waking up!" Sasuke turned to see his pink haired wife.

"How are things between him and Ino?"

"Well she kissed him and he started calling her hime again but other than that no change. Lets go see and you can judge for yourself."

With that the pink haired girl wrapped her arms around her husband's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura I don't know where we would be without Naruto."

"Niehter do I Sasuke-kun, niether do I."

**2 weeks pass**

Naruto walked up the familiar steps with his new mask and ANBU gear he had recieved one last promotion, he was now certified to lead a War group of ANBU a privledge usually left to people like Inoichi or the Nara clan. He produced 12 red roses as he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Inoichi Yamanaka. The Yamanaka pulled Naruto into a bear hug.

"I like the new mask looks more feroucious than the last fox!"

"I agree, Inoichi-san is Ino-hime home?"

"Yes she is outback, if you go through the side door you can surprise her."

"Thank you Inoichi-san."

"Naruto just remember the same rules apply as before regarding dating my daughter!"

"Inoichi-san I have to explain myself to her first."

"I know just saying it now rather than later." The older blonde Jounin entered the house and closed the door.

Naruto opened the side door and came into the Yamanaka's back yard. As Ino turned around she jumped up and embraced him burying her eyes in his hair to absorb the tears.

"Ino-hime when I said I asked you out from the fox it wasn't what you thought. He has been picking out sutable mates and your are te best choice. Your strong so I don't have to worry about your safety even though I will non-stop. Your beautiful and I have liked you for a long time. Can you ever forgive my stupidity?"

"Naruto-kun, I over reacted and didn't let you explain so I guess I have to." She walked to the blonde and he pulled her into a hug and he smiled as she nuzzled against his side of the neck.

"Ino-chan I believe I owe you dinner since we didn't finish last time."

"That you do Naruto-kun."


	15. Chapter 15: Attacked!

There was a slight drizzle as the third walked through the village. It reminded him of the near death expirence he had when his former student turned bad had lead his newly formed village allied with Suna against his village at the chunin exams. He still remembered it like it was yesterday.

_The Uchiha had just finished charging a chidori. He ran at the sand shonbi and thrust it forward. The sand ninja's sand formed a barrier between the two but it colapsed like wet paper before a super heated kunai. The chidori connected with the sand-nin's shoulder and the ninja let out a cry of pain that shook everyone in attendace to the bone. Then all hell broke lose as dozens of shinobi began to attack the leaf ninjas in the crowd. The nara heir, the Abruame heir and Naruto all charged at the group of mysterious ninja. 3 jounin level ninja broke free of the circle and moved towards the genin. The third watched in utter amazement as the Nara captured on in his shadow possesion jutsu while Naruto quickly finished him off. Another jounin fell completely covered in beetles that consumed his chakra and flesh. The last jounin looked at his dead comrades and charged charging up a giant ball of lightning before the sounds of a thousand chirping birds meet the third's ears. He watched as the Uchiha heir's chidori smashed through the jounin's chest. The four genin then chased after the mysterious sand genin. The third was distracted by the sound of the door to his and the Kazekage's box being smashed down. The Hokage calmly removed his robes and drew a Katana. He charged it with lightning chakra before turning to face the threat with his most loyal ANBU. The Kazekage also turned in a battle vest and drew his sword and slashed at the Hokage. The hokage easily paried it and countered with a stab at the man's stomach. The door burst open revealing a blood covered Kakashi. _

_"Kakashi go help Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino dispatch the Suna Jinchuuriki!"_

_"Yes hokage-sama." With that the silver-haired jounin disappeared from view. Due to his distraction from the fight the hokage was hard pressed to block a high cleaver and felt as his blade was forced down onto his shoulder before the opposing blade sliced through his vest drawing blood. The kazakage lifted his blade then ran his tongue down the side cleaning it of blood._

_"Hizune-sensei you have grown lax in your training."_

_"Its good to see you to Orochimaru have you seen Jiraiya and Tsunade yet?" The former leaf ninja eyes grew in fear as if sensing their summons the two Sannin of the leaf entered. _

_"Leave this place Orochimaru or else you will die."_

_"I am here for the sharingan and my organization wants the Demon fox."_

_"They are both citizens of my village therefore my children my poor corrupted student. You will never take them while Any leaf ninja breaths."_

_"Then I will just have to kill all the leaf won't I?" As if on cue a massive roar was heard and then a wave of chakra flooded over the village. The sand ninja smirked knowing their secret weapon was activated. They did not however expect a even bigger wave of chakra flood over them making the leaf ninja quake in fear. They somehow knew that the most hated ninja in the leaf would save them all. _

_As Orochimaru's blade grew faster the Hokage failed to block it. He grunted in surprise as the blade slide into his stomach and twisted. All in the room except Orochimaru stopped. The snake sannin then jumped over the railing and ran out with most all of the sound shinobi on his tail. The sand shinobi sensing their allies depart began to fight even harder to avoid defeat. Then another wave of the massive chakra swept over them making them vomit and choke. The Third watched as a red Cloaked Naruto entered the Arena and qucikly began dispatching enemy ninja. Then Sasuke and Shino enter supporting a prone figure between them. The mysterious sand ninja was bound with rope and shadow as Shikamaru entered last his hands in the seal of Shadow Bind. The Third's vison faltered and he blacked out. He woke up in a hospital with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto standing around him. "Sensei/ojji-kun!" He shook his head and started to speak. _

_"Naruto meet your godfather Jiraiya and your Godmother Tsuande. They are the last remaining Sannin of the leaf and when they feel you are ready you will be the third. Due to your actions today you, and the three that helped you with dealing with the Sand Jinchuuriki you are all promoted to Jounin and are instated in the ANBU Hunter's Corp as well as the Inuzune clan heir. Everyone else of Rookie nine is promoted to chunnin." Naruto you will lead the Yamanaka heir, Uchiha heir, and Hyuuga Neji of the branch house on a A ranked escort. You will escort Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro of the sand back to their village. Move out!"_

__The Third smiled at this memory is is when the Yamanaka heir had began to talk to his adoptive grandson and now they are together. He couldn't help but think back to how he almost lost his grandson. He ended his thought as the village alarm began to ring. He donned his battle garb and moved to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto and Ino sat in the same resturant in the same booth and same outfits. They had both agreed they needed to redo this night and had dressed accordingly. Naruto looked into her eyes and began to explain why he had asked her out. Just as he finished and he was about to kiss the village alarm began to sound and the blond cursed loudly.

"Well Ino-hime looks like its time for a cold war to turn hot again." With that he stood up and removed his dinner clotes to reveal that he had dressed to fight a war." Seeing Ino's angered look, he scratched the back of his neck.

"I was expecting a mission and I didn't want to have to cancel our date tonight." He removed a scroll from hisvest pocket and it contained his new Kyuubi mask and hhis old Katana. Ino looked at him and smiled.

"This has got to be the second worse birthday for you Naruto-kun."

"No getting viscously beat still pales in comparrison of having to leave our date unfinished hime. Let me escort you home before I go report in."

She smiled as she took his offered hand and he walked her home at a brisk pace. She took notice of how his gaze never moved from her and as the alarm blareda second time signaling an invasion. He pulled her even closer and drew his Katana. She then took note of the eligantely engraved picture of a fox.

"Naruto-kun when did you get a new sword?" Naruto smiled and said I would never get one to replace the one my Hime gave me. Kyuubi did that as a birthday present for me." As they approached the yamanaka complex Naruto removed his mask ti reveal a very serious face.

"Hime please promise me that you will stay inside the walls to repel the attack. Only the Hunter corp will be outside the walls."

"Naruto-kun I am a hunter!"

"Promise me this."

"I can't, I can't protect you inside these walls!"

"Then as ANBU commander of the Dragon war group you are demoted to ANBU interogator until I deem fit to reinstate you to your former postion." With out another word the blonde replaced his mask and disappeared down the street.


	16. Chapter 16: Inoichi's Promise Lemon

As Naruto entered the Hokage's office he was greeted by all the faces of rookie 9 even Ino.

"Tsunade-sama Ino has been removed from the Hunter corp until further notice."

"Fox i don't have time for your protect Ino stuff she is here because she in a shinobi and we need everyone we can get. So put your feelings away and remember the village comes first."

"Yes ma'am." Ino smilled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway Fox you lead Hunter team 1 and ANBU teams 2-17. " The briefing continued until Jirayia and the Third entered both in standard Jounin gear. The Third was met with the faces of grim determination.

"I have the upmost faith in you all of defending the village. The enemy is 1 hour away and setting up camp for the night. Naruto come here for a moment." Naruto followed his orders and approached him as he did The Third pulled out two scrolls. He handed the first one, a blue scroll, to Naruto. This is your father's last will and testament. It contains all the things he wanted you to have and all the jutsu he knew." Next The Third handed him a pink scroll. "This is your mothers last will and testament. It contains the history of the Uzumaki clan and everything she knew about sealing." Jirayia then went into his vest and pulled out a scroll. This one was blood red.

"Naruto this contains both of your parents' swords." He handed Naruto the scroll and motioned for him to open it. Naruto put the scroll on the table and opened it. In the scroll sat two completely black katanas. The blade was all black except the names engraved on both. One said Namikaze while the other said Uzumaki. He opened them both and a paper fell from both. Naruto picked up the one from the Uzumaki sword and unfolded it. It was a picture of his parents and him right after he was born. His mother wore the biggest smile while his dad was laughing as a small bundle grabbed his spiky blonde hair. Naruto then picked up the other paper and unfolded it and saw it was covered in a scribbley handwriting.

_Naruto, son. If you are reading this then I had no choice but to sacrifice myself to seal the demon in you. I am sorry my son for the pain I put you through and not even being there to protect you from the village. Your mother also regrets it to. She died shortly after giving birth to you because of Kyuubi's attack. When he hit the hospital it killed your mother but she died to save you. When they found her she had you curled up in her arms pulled away from the lance through her stomach. Had she not pulled you up then you my son would have died as well. Son your mother and I loved you very much. The village no doubt treats you worse than scum. But keep your head held high because you saved the village no me. I told Jirayia only to give you this before the most challenging battle you will face. I know what you are thinking, You doubt your abilities to protect the village. Don't you always will have the ability to protect the village. Just remember that even when you as a baby saved the village. Also Inoichi was a close friend of mine if you ever date his daughter, remember to put her before everything.  
Love your father,  
Minato_

Naruto felt tears begin to sting his eyes as Ino wrapped an arm around him. He forced the tears back and returned to his normal Fox persona. He quickly kissed Ino and turned to walk out when Inoichi's voice drew him back.

"I request to join team 1 for this mission." Naruto qucikly answered in reply,

"Request denied you have to protect Ino-hime in my absence Inoichi-san." With that Naruto turned and ran out the door strapping on his two new swords. Ino said a silent prayer to herself as she watched him go.'Kami, keep my Naruto-baka safe.'

As Naruto approached the gate he donned his Fox mask. He approached the group of ninja and stopped.

"Okay our job is to stall the enemy at the clearing 5 miles ahead. Intelligence says that the enemy body is primarily sound ninja with some mist sprinkled in. When we establish the leader I will move in to take them out. If anyone sees Orochimaru leave the field immediately and retrieve Tsunade and Jiraiya. Any questions?"

"Yes sir, what are we to do with wounded and the ones who surrender."

"The sound shinobi know no such thing as surrender and they will keep fighting until they lay dead. So we will lay them all out dead. Lets move out!"

As the group entered the clearing Naruto began to issue orders.

"Team 1 booby trap this entire area with Ninja wire, explosive seals and lots and lots of smoke bombs. Team two booby trap the next 2 miles all around. Team 3 you draw the enemy in. Everyone else get into ambush positions." The ninja all ran to do their assigned jobs."

Several hours later a wounded man from team 3 entered camp. He limped up to Naruto ad saluted weakly.

"Sir, O-O-Orochimaru is leading them I'm all thats left. He wiped us all out. He got me with a sword slash but I think I am alri..." The ANBU ninja dropped over dead. Naruto picked up the body and handed it to one person from team 4.

"Go and take him to the village. Go to the hokage and tell her _The Snake is in the Grass_." The man ran off to the village. Naruto then moved to the edge of camp and stared into the sky. 'Ino-hime I only wish that i told you once before I left the village that I love you.' Little did he know that on the other side of the village Ino was doing the exact same thing.

The next day Tsunade and Jiraiya had entered the camp and joined Naruto in his tent. They brought alone 10 more ANBU to make up for the lost of team 3. As Naruto exited the tent to meet the new soldiers under his command they all removed their mask as he did and he gasped. The 10 new soldiers were Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choiji, and Ten-ten. Two more officers came with them they were Inoichi and Kakashi.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We are hear to defend the Leaf from all threats foreign and domestic sir!" The 12 replied.

"You know that's not what I mean but whatever you are free to explore the camp." Naruto entered his tent across from the command tent and sat down on his mat. He removed his swords and his cleaning supplies. He sat down and began to wash the Kyuubi sword. As he started to use the whetstone to sharpen it Ino entered his tent. He looked up at the the blonde beauty as she closed the cloth door behind her. Then she sat down on the spare matt from one of the team 3 guys.

"Is this matt taken?" He smiled as he thought of a reply,

"No but me and my girlfriend will be in here moaning up a storm in my bag so you mght want to leave that one open." She stared at his laughing form when she decided to get him back.

"Well I know who that girlfriend isn't then cause I know I don't moan." She stood up to leave with no real intention to when she heard him push his swords off as he pulled her down on top of him. She turned her head to his and kissed him. He fell back with her on all fours above him. She leaned down to kiss him some more and he returned it with passion. Then he flipped her over onto her back and tapped her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened it as her tongue flicked out to battle with his for dominance. She felt a bulge grow in his and felt as her pantys began to soak through and drip moisture down her leg. His hand glided up her leg and stopped at the panty line . The stop was only momentary before he pulled the pantys aside and inserted his finger into her wet entrance He inserted a second and felt her entrance begin to get even wetter. She wrapped her legs around him as she felt the bulge staining against the fabric of his pants. He ended his kiss and started to massage her breasts through her top. She started to moan as her back arched and her legs pulled him in tighter.

"Naruto-k-kun your fingers are mag..." She could complete the compliment because a moan erupted from her lips. He slowly pulled up her top one handed as he increased the pace of his fingers on the other hand. She couldn't take it anymore. His bulge was pressed right into her hip as his fingers danced around inside her entrance. She ripped his pants down and watched as his 10 inch cock stood straight up pushed up against her thigh as his fingers continued to work. She took her hand and grabbed his and pulled it out as her other hand guided his rod in. As soon as it entered her wet entrance he moaned and she began so wiggle her hips making him moan even more. He began to thrust in and she started to moan as well softly at first but rising in volume as he sped up soon her breast were bouncing up and down her body in time with his violent thrust. She met each one with thrust from her hips. She moaned loudly and he went even faster. He felt her wall begin to constrict covering his rod in her wetness and he knew she was close. He didn't let up. He sped up before he stopped. her moaning quieted down as he continually tortured her. Having her rise to just before his climax to let her fall. He kissed her and felt as she flipped him over and climbed onto of him.

"I guess when you want it done I have to climb up to..." She again started to moan as he pushed his rod in. He went right back to the speed he was at as she began to scream from pleasure. He decided he had tortured her enough and felt as her walls again started to constrict. He changed the angle of his thrust so it poked right into her wall as they closed even tighter. He returned to his normal angle when her walls completely clamped down almost as if her entrance refused to let the tool of her pleasure leave without getting soaked. She screamed for 5 minutes before her body began to shake from the immense pleasure. He stated up again and she met each thrust with her hips and they continued on for a while until his words made her so horny her walls collapsed again in an orgasm. She felt as his rod grew in size even more before he exploded inside of her wave after wave of warm cum flew into her body. She moaned even harder as she felt it coat her entrance. She pulled him in close and kissed him with so much passion before she knew it he was back up and going again. This cycle carried on four hours until finally when they stopped and went outside it was well into the night.

"Wow Naruto-kun." She was in pleasure overdose as she couldn't even think straight. His next words were all she would remember from the entire battle.

"Ino-hime we should get married." Before she could reply Tsuande and Jirayia's voices broke her train of thought.

"Well if it isn't our fearless leader, Where were you all day?" Naruto was hard pressed to think of an answer. "I am kidding the entire camp knws where both of you were. I hope you are happy to know that Jirayia used you two to finish his newest book."

"Tsunade I'm sorry."

"You should be! That was completely irresponsible now go away Ino meet me in the command tent right away!" Tsuande walked into the command tent and Naruto entered his own. Jirayia just laughed. 'Women need there gossip Tsunade is no exception.

Naruto looked around the tent and found Ino's pantys sitting on his pillow and her bra sitting in his bed. Her vest covered his swords which he know needed to finish. Jirayia entered the tent and sat down looking at Ino's pantys and bra sitting next to the blonde.

"So was she at least good brat?" The blonde looked up from the sword in his hand with an incredible blush on his face. His answer surprised Jirayia.

"The best Jirayia-sensei, your books will never have anything on her. When i was with her i lost track of time. I thought it was just 9:45 am but its 11:45 pm! Jiraiya I am think of marrying her."

"Well brat at least you know the sex is good."

**In the Command Tent**

"So Ino was he good?"

"The best its like I was with a continuous fountain of stamina. I couldn't even get tired if I wanted to when I'm with him."

"So what do you think you and him are going to do now?"

"He said soething about marriage before you and Lord Jiraiya showed up."

"O my god! My son is going to marry Ino Yamamaka!"Ino just blushed.

"Its just probably the sex talking he can do so much better than me. I am just a lowly ANBU he is a Sannin, a ANBU war party leader and he is a super stud!"

Before either could say anything the angry footsteps of one Inoichi Yamanaka could be heard as he approached Naruto's tent.

"NARUTO! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Both Ino and Tsunade ran out to try to diffuse the situation.

"Inoichi-san I can explain. You see Ino and I were talking and things happened and then i kinda started to make a move and it worked and..." Inoichi punched him in the mouth before he could finish. He was going to do it when he heard the starting moans and groans bbut he decided to let Ino have her fun. He didn't mean 14 hours of it though.

Inoichi-san, I wish to marry your daughter do I have your blessing?" When he hesitated Jiraiya stepped in.

"Inoichi i seem to remember having to protect you from one angry Matsun Shikaku for defiling his daughter before marriage."

"Jirayia-sensei thats different!"

"Why because it wasn't your daughter?"

"Yes! But to answer your question yes Naruto I give you permission to wed my daughter after this war in concluded."


	17. Chapter 17: Sound's Attack

**At the Sound Camp**

****"Jesus Christ who the fuck is screaming so loud, and who the fuck is Sexruto?"

"I don't know but sounds like he sure knows women." Both sound sentry laughed at this. The third turned to the first two.

"Lord Oroichimaru said we are moving out. Apparently Sexruto is Naruto Uzumaki, The Fox."

The entire sound camp was on the move within the hour following the sounds of screams and moans towards the leaf camp. When they finally stopped the sound shinobi where 2 miles from the camp when a group of hunter ninja ambushed them and lead them into the clearing.

Naruto sat with Inoichi and Ino in the briefing Since Tsuanade and Jirayia had joined the group he was stripped of his responsibilities not that it bothered him. He sat got to sit with Inoichi and Ino and learn about his parents, mostly his dad from his future father-in-law.

"Your father was the most powerful of the hokage Naruto. Him Kakashi and I were surrounded on all sides once and he just laughed. Of course because of the tension in the air Kakashi and I also laughed. The three of us cut a swath through the enemy before we dispatched all of the cloud ninja."

Naruto sat wide eyed at the story. He almost didn't feel as Ino started to guide his hand up her leg. Almost. He started to do circles on her thighs as wetness began to drip down her legs.

Inoichi saw how Naruto's expression changed and he knew exactly what was going on. "Ino-hime if you can't keep your boyfriends hands off of you I will start to sit in the middle of you." She blushed at that and was about to respond when the call to arms went up. Before he knew it Naruto was up His parents katanas crosses over his back and the one Ino gave him drawn as he moved to the sound.

AS the sound Ninja filled the clearing infront of camp, their leader sensed something wrong. Suddenly the air filled with exploding tags tied onto kunai.

Naruto made the hand seal to ignite the exploding seals. As explosions filled the air and the smoke bombs went off, the ambushers launched wave after wave of kunai. By the time the smoke cleared 20 sound shinobi stood behind the former Snake Sannin. Naruto, Tsuande,and Jiraiya all moved towrds him. The ANBU soldiers killed the last 20 sound shinobi. As Orochimaru drew closer Naruto charged his Rasengan as Jiraiya summond his toad lord Gamabunta. Tsunade charged her chakra scalpel.

"Prepare to die Pedophile!" Naruto slammed his rasengan into the Snake Sannin's stomach as he puffed into smoke. The snake sannin then latched onto the blondes back. Naruto flat kicked the sannin's knee cap and was rewarded with a sick crunch as the leg bent at a ninety degree angle. Naruto jumpd forward and turned to the hurt Snake Sannin. He dropped into his taijutsu stance. He had created it through the guidance of Kyuubi.

**"Kit remember in Fox style you use speed and cunning rather than strength to overcome your opponent."**

****"I remember Kyuubi that is why you can beat any opponent no matter what rank as long as you stay calm."

**"Good and when we are finished here we need to have a talk about your recent adult activities."**

****"You know you decide this shit at the worse times, but fine we will discuss it later."

Naruto easily dodged Orochimaru's punch and using the snake sannin's forward momentum punched him in the stomach. The snake sannin dropped back clutching his gut.

"What is this insanity?"

"Fox style uses chakra to make blades that cut your flesh even if I miss. The more chakra I put in the bigger the blades." Orochimaru looked at the kid with a new respect. The last time he saw him in person he was just a snobby little brat during the Chunin exams. 'He really is just like his father.'

Jiraiya approached in his Toad Taijutsu stance. He jumped forward and delivered a headbutt to Orochimaru and Naruto flooded his next blow with Chakra. As Jirayia's headbutt made the snake Sannin fly back Naruto smashed his fist into the back of the Snake Sannin's head. The chakra blades severed Orochimaru's spinal cord. Tsunade approached to finish him of with her chakra scalpel but a smoke bomb went off and when it cleared the Snake Sannen was gone.

"What now?" Naruto looked to his hokage for an answer.

"We are at war and as long as Oto exists we will be. So we march on Oto!" All the surrounding ninja's dropped from the trees and cheered. They would be the ones to end the lasting war. Naruto was particulary excited because after the war he could marry Ino-hime.

"This war can't end fast enough, I want my grandbabies!" Tsuande had a ceratin way to just deflate Naruto's mood at the oddest times.

**"Kit we need to talk now. You need to stop having unprotected sex with Ino-hime, she might bear a child. That can't happen."**

****"What why?"

**"The Ataksuki will try to capture you through her and your child. You should still go through with the marriage but hold out on kids until we kill Pain and The Uchiha." **

****"Fine but can you start to you know neutralize...it?"

**"Fine but only because you are the first vessel to befriend me I will watch your back."**

****"Thanks Kyuubi but I have to go Ino-hime is calling me over to her and Inoichi."

Ino waved Naruto oover and he approached.

"Hey Hime, what's up." She wrapped in a tight embrace.

"The war will be over soon and then we will get married!" Inoichi smiled at the thought of having his best friend's son as his son-in-law. 'Minato who would have guessed that our children would get married.' Inoichi watched as Naruto was dragged by his daughter to their tent.

"Hey Ino-hime remember I am the next tent over!"

"Stop it Daddy we are just going over his parent wills! Gosh!" Inoichi flashed a smile as he realized all of Ino's classmates were going as well as Tsunade and Jirayia.

Jiraiya came up to his former student,

"I think you should come to i mean you did almost marry Kushina and you were Minato's best friend." He hesitated and his wife came up behind him and pushed him to the tent.

Naruto withdrew the Blue scroll first. He opened it and read it aloud.

"In the event of my demise I leave all my possesions and property to my son Naruto. I will allow him to combine the two complexes of Namikaze and Uzumaki together. To my best friend Inoichi I leave all of my tools of the trade. To my former sensei Jiraiya I leave the right to my own research for the series. I leave all of my money to my son Naruto. Finally All of my jutsu research and weapons including my katana go to my son Naruto." There was a seal on the bottom. Naruto bit his finger and smeared some blood on it. The seal acivated and several dozen kunai fell out including one three pronged kunai. Naruto then saw the note appear on the back. _To enter the Namikaze complex you must smear your blood on the gate. _

Naruto moved onto the pink scroll. He opened it and read it aloud. "I leave all of my money, and sealing art to my only son Naruto. I leave my property to my son. I will allow him to combine the two complexes of Uzumaki and Namikaze together. I leave to my best friend Moegi Yamanaka all of my clothes since she always liked them more than I did. Since I am the last Uzumaki my son Naruto is to travel to the original Uzumaki village of Whirlpool." Naruto again activated the seal at the bottom of the page and all of his mother's sealing stuff fell out. Several scrolls about the Uzumaki clan fell out as well. On top a large picture of his parents. His father lovingly holding his mother swelling belly as she smiled with a noticable blush. On the back a note was written.

_Dearest Naruto, I miss you so much and I wish I could have seen you grow. This is my final chance to speak to you my precious child. I wish I could see you grow up and see you get married and have kids of your own. You will at least have your father. Even know you realize something is wrong and you cry. I love you and always will my baby boy.  
Love your mother,  
Kushina _

__Naruto again felt tears sting his eyes and this time he let them fall. He started out the son of a Hokage and A legendary ninja of sealing. Then he was an orphan now he was the adopted son of a Hokage and Legendary super pervert. He was the Adopted grandson of the Third Hokage and the the future son-in-law of Inoichi Yamanaka. He was a brother to almost everyone in his class except one. To one he was a Fiancee. He couldn't help but cry. Ino sat there next to him holding his hand as all his friends hugged the blonde tight.

**In the Ataksuki Headquarters **

****The medic Ninja used a jutsu created by his master to switch his paralyzed body with that of a Sound Special Jounin with the cursed seal. As Orochimaru woke up and replaced his clothes with the normal Atsuki cloak he overheard Pain recieving his orders.

"I want you to go and destroy the leaf!" Orochimaru stared in diabelief. 'Pain is going to take my goal? Who does he think he is?' Orochimaru made up his mind rather quickly. He headed to the Jinchuuriki prison cells. They had captured the 2 through 8 tailed beasts. But they needed the one tailed before they could do anything. He opened up all the cells and realesed all the chakra seals and opened the secret escape.

"Alright you vermin head to Konona they will give you Sanctuary." The 7 jinchuuriki did so without a backward glance. Orochimaru turned to see Pain standing over him.

"Orochiamaru you knew I thought of you as a brother but now you have let all my hard work run to the leaf? You will die for your insulence."

Before Orochimaru could even react his head fell from his shoulders and Pain dispelled his Chakra sword. He looked down on Orochimaru is disbelief. Then the body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"FUCK!" Pain took off running to Konoha.

Due to the fallen shinobi of team 3 all Leaf Shinobi we recalled for the service. Naruto stood up to speak and as he did so he removed his mask.

"Today we gather to mourn 12 lost souls. I blame myself for their passing I was their officer and I failed them. I could not protect them from the wraith of Orochiamru. The Leaf has lost 12 good shinobi for nothing. Today I march to war to avenge these fallen souls and to prevent anymore from dieing as they did. These 12 laying in their coffins where true heroes of their village. They Gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect us all." He stopped and relaced his ANBU mask just as the Chunin gate guard approached crying about 7 shinobi approaching. Naruto ran to the gate and sensed the demon chakra.

**"Relax kid I am the king of the Demons. I can communicate to them through telepathy." **Naruto held his breath. **"Shit kit they say the second in command of the Ataksuki is coming to destroy the leaf. We must meet him at the Valley of the End. Shukaku is on the way. It is time for the 9 jinchuuriki to stand and fight side by side." **


	18. Chapter 18: Pain's Arrival

Naruto ran to the gate as the Chunin finished what he was saying. Ino and the rest of rookie 9 we soon chasing after him and felt the wave of chakra flood over them. Up ahead they saw Naruto become encased with chakra as a tail sprouted from the cloak. AS they drew closer to the gate a second and third then fourth tail grew. As he drew towards the gate he turned to look at his friends. They gasped as his eyes became that of a fox and his nails and teeth grew and became razor sharp.

"You guys stay here I will go great the ninja." He didn't know why he didn't tell them that these where 7 jinchuurki. 'I still wonder how they have Fu but not Gaara.' As Naruto walked away Ino ran to follow him. He for once didn't realize he was being tailed.

Killer B sat in the clearing as instructed by the 8 tails. "When is the Fox man suppose to get here?"

**"He is approaching right now." **Killer B passed the word to the group and Fu being the only one who had meet Naruto before smiled. She was excited to see her boyfriend's best friend when Killer B said something that made them stop.

"He has a human with him." All 7 visibly tensed. What if this is a trap by the Ataksuki. There doubt was erased when a teen covered in red chakra and had 4 tails waving behind him approached. Ino dropped in behind him and he ceased the chakra flow.

"Hello I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I contain Kyuubi the nine tailed fox." He pulled Ino even with him and laced his fingers through hers. "This is Ino Yamanaka my hime." All of the jinchuuriki gasped.

Killer B was the first to regain his breath as Fu approached Naruto and Ino. She pulled Naruto into a hug and then bowed to Ino.

"Ino-sama it is nice to meet you. I am Fu. I contain the 7 tails. You might now me as the Suna ANBU beetle." Ino smiled and nodded.

"Is it true that you are dating Gaara?" Fu blushed fiercly and smiled.

"Yes and hopefully he will propose to me, it has been a year and a few months now." Naruto smiled as Ino squeezed his hand.

"Fu don't tell him I told you but he has a ring that he ordered. It was suppose to be your home coming present. But he is on his way here now." She smiled even wider. Ino looked at Fu and decided to bring her on girls night out tonight. Before she could extend the invite however a platform of sand appeared over head and dropped Gaara. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Fu-chan never do this to me again." He then released her as she pecked him on the lips. Naruto's voice broke the moment though as he turned to the other Jinchuuriki.

"Pain is coming to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. If he does then he will destroy all the other villages and kill us all to seal the demons and reseal the 10 tails. I won't let that happen even if I have to stand alone! I will protect my precious people. Will any of you stand and fight with me?" Gaara and Fu stepped forward next to him.

"We will stand next to you Naruto." Killer B and the other 5 stepped forward.

"I am Killer B of the 8 tails and I stand you."

"I am Yugito of the 2 tails and I stand by you Uzumaki-san."

"I am Yagura of the 3 tails and I support you Uzumaki."

"I am Roshi of the 4 tails I will stand by you Naruto Uzumaki of the 9 tails."

"I am Han of the 5 tails and I stand by you blondie."

"I am Utkata of the 6 tails and I stand by you."

Naruto turned to Ino and smiled as she stoked his face.

"Ino-hime you have to sit this one out please. I love you and I fear for your safety." Ino sensed that this was different so she didn't argue.

"Okay Naruto-kun I agree on one condition. On my ring I want a nice big diamond."

"Hime-chan if its a diamond that guarentees your safety from Pain I will buy you any ring you want. We will go shopping as soon as I get back." Jiaiya and Tsuande entered the clearing followed by Orochimaru.

"Hey kid Orochimaru has come to surrender! Weird huh? Anyway Tsuande, Orochy and I sill stand by you as well." NAruto smiled as he turned to his group of followers.

"Then we head to the Valley of the End." With that they all left leaving Ino to gaze at the retreating form of her fiancee. 'Come home Naruto-kun just come home.' She turned and walked into the village. Sakura saw her best friend sadden and made her way through the crowds with Sasuke in tow.

"Ino whats wrong?"

"I'm worried about Naruto. Even Orochimaru fears this Pain guy! I don't think I can stand to lose Naruto." Her mind revisited the time she almost lost Naruto.

Naruto thought back to the last time he had been The Fox without Ino knowing for some reason. He guessed it was because she was safer that way.

_She had just arrived at the village after a mission. He stood at the gates to greet her and she smiled as she approached him. He sat there in his Jounin gear with a sword slung over his shoulder. 'God she is beautiful. To bad the life of a Leaf Hunter nin even a Jinchuuriki is a life of solitude.' Then she drew closer to him._

_"Hey Naruto guess what?"_

_"What Ino-chan?"_

_"I have been sent a leader of admission into the Hunter corp!"_

_"That's wonderful." He wanted to scream how horrible a life of a hunter is. He had been in the hospital with near fatal wounds more times than the times he had eaten ramen. But sensing her pride he just smiled and nodded. _

_"Naruto have you seen The Fox around I have to thank him for saving me."_

_"You mean he ran ahead to the village and left you alone?"_

_"He said he had to go meet a girl at the gates." Naruto wanted to tell her he was The Fox but he ignored it knowing that she would probably get mad at him for all the times he ditched her as The Fox to meet her at the gates as Naruto. The alarm broke up his thoughts as the gate slammed shut. Naruto was up through the gate as Fox before Ino knew he was gone. She didn't have time to wonder though as the rest of her team approached. "Where is The Fox?" _

_"I think he is out fighting the enemy already!" As the group of ninja jumped up and over the wall they saw Naruto not The Fox fighting. These men had Black cloaks with Red clouds. Naruto dispatched on with a Rasengan as the other sliced down his back with a large sword. Naruto dropped into his Kenjutsu stance with his sword drawn ignoring the blood pooling at his heels. The mysterious ninja swund and Naruto ducked under the blow and kicked the man in the chest with a chakra lined foot. There was an audible crack as he fell down. Naruto quickly sliced through the enemies neck. There was a poof of smoke as the body as Naruto's feet turned into a sound ninja as did the other body. Naruto then collapsed as Ino ran to catch him. She caught the muscular blond and ran to the hospital. _

_It took a vary dangerous surgery to repair some of the nerve damage down. The blade was laced with Lightning chakra and had fried part of Naruto's spine. At one point on the table Naruto's heart stopped. The medic quickly got it going again. Later after the surgery when he woke up he was greeted with the angry face of Ino and Tsunade. _

_"Naruto what were you thinking! You could have died!" Ino nodded her head in agreement before Tsunade turned to her. _

_"Ino could I have a word in private with my baka son?" _

_"Certainly." She withdrew from the room. _

_"Naruto don't even think of telling Ino about Fox. She can't know okay? Anyway how is fox stlye coming along?" _

_"Good Tsunade. You know sometimes I wish I could tell Ino how I feel." _

_"I know Naruto but you have to many eneimes." _

_"I know Tsunade I know."_

__Naruto and the group landed at the Valley of the End. A few short seconds later Pain landed.

"Well at least it will be easy to recapture all the Demons."

"You will be dead scum We will destroy you!" Naruto screamed. 'Ino-hime if I don't make it home i hope you move on from me.' With that he dropped into his Kenjutsu stance with his parent's swords drawn. The rest of the group followed his lead and drew their assorted weapons.

"Today Pain you die where you stand."


	19. Chapter 19: The Pain of Death and Love

"Ino don't worry about Naruto I was their when he took out 50 Jounin level ninja's using Fox Style Taijutsu. He is a sage, he will beat Pain with the help of the Jonchuuriki and then we will march upon the Ataksuki headquarters and the 9 will destroy the order." Sakura ndded her head in agreement with her husband.

"Sasuke I hope your right." Just then Inoichi came to the group and noticed Ino's strained smile.

"Ino-hime you needn't worry about Naruto He faced off against Mizuki before he was even a genin and killed the tratiorus chunin. He has trained with the legendary Jirayia and Tsunade and he has been a hunter-nin for years. He will beat Pain and return back to you daughter." Ino could hold back the tears no longer as the fell down her face and soaked into her shirt.

"D-d-daddy i can help bu-bu-but to think o-of wha-what might happen to him. What if they capture him and extract the Kyuubi from him. I can't live with out him. I tried to after the break up but found I couldn't. Then when he came to the village in Jirayia's arms with a sword in his stomach I felt so helpless I wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry. Only his smile from when I found out he was The Fox and him saying he would always be here to protect me kept me from doing that." Inoichi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino he is with the 3 most powerful Leaf shinobi and the 8 most powerful ninja in the world and he is the most powerful of them. He will be fine."

**At the Valley of the End**

Naruto and the other 8 stared down the Ataksuki leader.

"Are you beast going to fight me or just stare?" There was a momentary lapse in the air as simultaneously 9 jinchuriki released a tail of energy. Naruto formed a rasengan and looked you Yugito. He used ANBU signalling and told her to launch him at the figure. She grew two purple chakra wings and grabbed the blonde underneath the armpits. She spun in a circle and released him. He flew straight at Pain. Right before he made contact the Ataksuki disappeared from view. Naruto cried out as a Kunai punctured his stomach and a knee snapped his head up. He felt a foot force him up into the air before another foot appeared above his head in a vicious axe kick. The blonde slammed into the ground as the other 8 dropped into their select stances and charged.

Pain danced between the strikes delivering his own while not receiving any. Then a fist collided with his and launched him into a sand spike. The spike passed through his shoulder and Pain cried out.

Gaara's sand quickly used the opening to form a sand coffin. He constricted the walls and mud splattered every where.

"Shit where did he go?" As if the earth itself wanted to answer to mud hands launched out and latched onto his ankles. "Fuck." As a hand approached holding a orb of black chakra a wrist gripped it stopping its advance.

"Get away from my Gaara-kun!" Fu slapped an exploding tag on the mud hands as she pulled Gaara out of the blast zone. As dust shrouded the battle field Pain felt a slight tingling senstation and ducked just as a Katana passed where his neck was only a moment before. Killer B smiled at the competition coming as Pain drew his own sword. Naruto the stood up and listened to the Kyuubi issue advice.

**"Kit only you and I can defeat him the others are just getting in the way! Tell them to go protect the village a second line of defense, I will tell my fellow tailed demons." **

"Everyone leave the clearing now! I will face Pain alone! Go protect the village." They all turned to argue before Naruto's second third fourth fifth and sixth tail came out. He turned exposing his elongated fangs and fox eyes.  
"DON"T FUCKING ARGUE WITH ME I AM THE MIGHTY KYUUBI NO KATUNA NOW LEAVE!" They jinchuurikis left followed by Jirayia and Tsunade and Orochimaru.

The entire village shuddered as a massive chakra wave washed over them Ino was knew exactly what it meant. "He is summoning more of the Fox's chakra, Pain must be very powerful I hope Naruto is alright." She felt tears sting her eyes again as her father wrapped her into a hug.

"Ino-hime, he is fine he just wants to end the fight soon to return to you." She smiled as she thought about the possibility of this statement and decided it was probably true. She was fine until she saw everyone except naruto from the war group reenter the village. She ran t them and screamed in their faces.

"WHERE IS NARUTO?"

"Ino relax he forced us to come here to protect the village if he should fail."

"And you let him force you away GAARA?"

"He is too stubborn to argue with! Ino I am sorry but Naruto when he sets his mind to it will never fail. If he decided we better protect the village here if he falls then he will forced us here." Ino let Gaara's words sink in before she realized what it meant that Naruto sent them into the village.

"He dosen't think he can win." Her simple sentence had struck everyone who knew Naruto. They all pictured the blonde preteen brat from the academy. He had the most far fetched dream of becoming hokage even when everyone said he couldn't. Yet her he was 10 years later a Sannin of the leaf and heir to the Hokage. Ino felt tears grow in her eyes. She knew if he felt he couldn't win he will do anything to stall Pain even if it cost him his life. She felt the embrace of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Ino he loves you, you know that right?"

"Yes Sasuke but that what makes it even harder to watch. The man who loves me unconditionally is out there fighting a battle that even he thinks he will lose."

"Ino he told me to tell you this if he sent the others back. He said that when it looks bad it will get better he said that if he dies to mourn and move on. He said that you are much to pretty to cry for a demon like me." Ino felt even more tears fall as a screm escaped her lips. She tried to run to help him when Sasuke caught him. Tears were in his eyes as well.

"Ino he also said that none of us can interfere with the fight. He has a last ditch effort planned and dosen't want us to get caught in it." Suddenly a massive explosion is heard and the chakra that was continually flooding over the village ceased. Many cried for the blonde boy. The worst of the villagers realized that even after their harsh treatment of him he still died to protect them and his home. As if the villagers sorrow unlocked the key of his power a massive surge washed over the village. Gaara was instantly up on his platform of sand and gasped.

"He has activated his 8th tail! He is beating back Pain!" Ino smiled as she realized her love was still alive.

Naruto knew he was losing and began the hand signs just as Gaara left the clearing. He ran through before ending on his last handsign. A massive explosion forced him and Pain into the sky. He fell without so much as a blink as his life force drained away. Pain however rolled when he landed and smiled as the blonde smashed into the ground. Pain began to walk towards the village when suddenly a massive wave of red chakra enveloped his body. He turned in horror to see the blond's body but with the Kyuubi in control.

"YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE GRACE OF KOHONA WHILE I KYUUBI NO KATSUNA STILL BREATH!" The fox controlled body charged. Pain smirked as he threw a punch to have it caught. The Fox smiled as he snapped the arm at the elbow. Pain screamed at the sudden agony flaring up his arm. He looked down to see his arm bent at a perfect ninety degree angle.

"I will kill you for that!" The reply was whispered in his ear.

"Oh will you?" Pain gasped as a kunai was stabbed into his back through his kidney. He went to pull it out when he felt the heat flaring from the kunai. The blond laughed as he watched Pain struggle to pull out the kunai.

"We don't want you to miss out on this explosive fun Pain do we?" As he said that he drew his Katana and slashed through Pain's wrist. Pain didn't feel the pain as the explosion rocketed him forward. It took all of Pain's will to forced him to attempt to stop his speed by putting his stump where his hand once was on the ground. He put his other hand down and slammed his feet into the ground ending his skid. He looked up expecting to see the fox but instead saw nothing. He looked down at his hand and saw both hands where their. He then screamed as a searing pain was felt down his back as a sword apperead in his line sight. It was red with his blood. Pain's agony had broken the weak Genjutsu Kyuubi had placed on him. Kyuubi felt Naruto's conscience waking uo and decided to finish this fight. He strode to Pain's head and lifted his chin.

"Ataksuki scum just remember that when i return to hell I will find you and torment your soul for eternity." With that Kyuubi drew the Namikaze and Uzumaki swords crossed them underneath Pain's chin and decapitated the Ataksuki.

Kyuubi returned into his cage and nudged Naruto awake.

**"Hey kit wake up Ino-hime waits for you at the gates with the other vessels. I hace sent word to Shukaku that we defeated Pain." **Naruto raised his head.

"Okay Kyuubi but then I am going to sleep." Naruto's conscience then took over control of his body as Kyuubi closed the cage door.

**"Kit I am taking a nap don't wake me unless it is a massive emergency. I want to be awake for your and Ino-hime's wedding." **

****Gaara turned to the group.

"Shukaku hust told me that Kyuubi informed him that Naruto defeated Pain." Everyone went up in cheers and Gaara smiled as he saw Ino run out of the village with the rookie 9 close on her tail. Gaara turned to Fu and smiled at his girl friend. He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small silver box. When she saw him on his knee she gasped and tears filled her eyes.

"Fu-chan will you marry me?" Fu screamed and pulled Gaara up.

"OF COURSE GAARA-KUN!" She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him like she never had before. Gaara forgot about Naruto and his friends near death encounter when Shukaku broke his mental silence.

**"Hey Gaara hate to be a bummer but Naruto is requesting all the Jinchuuriki in the back in the valley.**" He pulled back just as Fu's Bijuu told her of Naruto's request. She put the golden diamond ring on her finger and walked with Gaara to the valley. The other 6 jinchuuriki followed.

Ino and the rookie 9 drew up to the valley to see a massive crater. Ino was the first to jump in and saw the signs of battle. Her sword she gave Naruto thrust through Pain's corspe pinning it to the ground. Naruto's parents swords in a puddle of blood with Pain's head. And then her eyes fell upon Naruto. He had multiple gashes and lay in a puddle of blood. When she drew closer his eyes turned to her and his mouth opened.

"Ino-hime what a sight for sore eyes. I would get up and kiss you but chakra exhaustion prevents me." His hand latched onto a tree branch above his head as he pulled himself up. "Sorry about the blood Pain didn't have the curtsy of not getting blood everywhere after he died. She looked and saw that all the wounds on his body were closed.

"Naruto-kun you did it." She pulled him into a hug ignoring the mess of blood that got on her shirt.

"Yes Ino-hime I did." He pulled her into a kiss as the other Jinchuuriki entered the clearing. Fu smiled as she squeezed Gaara's hand. Everyone in the clearing cheered as the two blondes broke apart panting for breath. Then Naruto dropped to a knee. Ino was instantly on hers next to him. She then saw him pull out a silver wrapped box. He opened it to reveal a ring with a flower of diamonds and rubies.

"Ino-hime will you marry me." Ino couldn't respond. She felt a primal urge in her gut as she pulled him in to her and kissed him passionately. She felt his grip grow weak as he broke the kiss and she smiled.

"Naruto-kun what kind of stupid question is that of course I will marry you!" She pulled him into another kiss when he collapsed and fell unconscious. Sasuke and Shikamaru picked him up and carried him to the village.


	20. Chapter 20: The White Wedding

Naruto stood at the altar as the crown rose. He looked back and say Ino approach the end of the aisle guided by Inoichi. He smiled at her, her long blonde hair swept up into a bun with a few strands in her face covered by her viel. Her curvaceous figure encased in a white dress that matched her curves perfectly. In her hands was a boquet of Hanas no Ino. He smiled as he couldn't think of any better way to see his hime. As the music started her felt Sasuke nudge his rips to get him to stop staring. Tsunade sat in the front row crying as her adopted son was being married. As Ino stepped up the steps to the altar to her bridesmates, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura as the maid of honor, she looked at Naruto. She took in his normal tuxedo with a little flare of fox as she saw the elegant fox shaped cufflinks and the corner of his ANBU mask tucked into his suit coat. If she had to guess he had all his gear in a scroll tucked into his suit. She sighed realizing Naruto would never change. As the though ranthrough her head the village alarm went off. She completely expected to blink and she The Fox standing before her but instead she still saw Naruto. He turned to the priest and smiled saying "I do." Then she caught the words spoken at her.

"Yamanaka Ino, Do you take Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband through sickness and health through good and bad through war and peace?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in my by the Hokage of the Leaf I pronounce you a married couple, you may now kiss the bride Uzumaki-san." Naruto pulled up the veil and kissed her lightly and pulled back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him back in and kissed him passionatly. Then Kyuubi spoke up in his mind.

**"Hey kit remember our talk about me nuetralizing it?"**

"Yeah what about it?"

**"I didn't Ino is pregnant with your kit. Congradulations Naruto." **

"Thanks Kyuubi."

At this point Ino broke the kiss off and whispered in his ear.

"Naruto, love, I'm preganant." There was a glaring beep beep as he woke up in the hospital.

"FUCK! IT WAS SO REAL!" He screamed as he felt a hand grasp his. He turned to see Ino-hime wearing an engagement ring.

"Ino-hime we are we?"

"In the hospital, you collapsed after proposing to me."

"Did you say yes?" A new voice answered before she could.

"Yes and so did Fu." Naruto looked and saw Gaara standing in the door way.

"Thats wonderful Gaara!" Gaara shook his head.

"No the best part is Fu is pregnant. We want you and Ino to be the godparents." At this both the blondes where shocked.

"Why not Temari or Kankuro?"

"Well Naruto, Temari is currently unstable seeing how you are marrying Ino and Kankuro...well you know Kankuro it scares me to picture my son walking around in that much makeup." Naruto and Ino laughed at this smiling as they thought of a miniature Gaara in make up resembling Kankuro's.

Gaara then left so Ino and Naruto were alone once again.

"Naruto what were you dreaming about you mumbled something about I do." Naruto blushed and answered.

"Our wedding." Ino smiled and Tsunade walked in.

"Naruto you are okay to leave once the paper work is filled out and you pick a date." She handed Naruto paperwork and he read it over.

"Tsunade-sama this is an application for a license to wed."

"Yes it is it takes a while for the paperwork to process you know."

Both blonds blushed thinking of their weddings. Kyuubi chose that moment to speak to Naruto.

**"Kit I wasn't kidding when I said I didn't neutralize it." **

"What? You said that you would because it is to dangerous to bring a kid into the world right now."

**"I was wrong we easily killed Pain and Madara will be hesitant to come after us. He could barely beat Pain in combat. He fears us even if it is a small fear it is fear none the less." **

"Okay thats good so is Ino pregnant then?"

**"Ask her." **

****"Ino-hime Kyuubi says you smell different. He thinks you may be pregnant." She looked at him and smiled.

"Then I guess we should find out huh? I hope I am I love you Naruto-kun." He smiled,

"I love you to Ino-hime." He sat up in his bed and pulled her to him. "How about we fill out this paperwork so we are officially married and can have our date set?" She smiled and kissed him.

"I'd like that Naruto-kun."

The Wedding occured the next month at the Hokage Tower. Everyone who had ever meet Naruto attended even Tazuna. As the new Uzumaki family including Minato and his twin sister Kushina became the most prostegious clan and the smallest to ever produce a Leaf Hokage. But that is ahead of the point.

**THE END**

**Make sure to follow the sequel. I don't know when it will be published seeing how my second story From her eyes now takes Priority. At this point I'd like to thank several people. Jinchuurikilover2 I'd like to thank you for being a go to guy about the beginning of my story. I'd like to thank SkyMaiden for writing Broken Beyond Repair which inspired me to write Fox's Flower, I'd also like to thank Mr. Apathy for writting All for Her and Blue Eyed Lovers both of which helped me decide to make a sequel. Also Fakers! and A new Path are two fics that helped guide me on the path so thank you to TheGreatHibiki and Keybledar43 **


End file.
